


Lily's Notebook - The Succubus Rise

by Zhaxor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Impregnation, Incest, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaxor/pseuds/Zhaxor
Summary: Harry Potter discovers early in his life that he is a metamorphmagus, and that he prefers being a girl. However he also likes girls,  a lot. And so he becomes a Futa. With the aid of her mums diary she will find her way through everyone and everything on her way to become a creature many fear but none have encountered.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 347





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I decided to change the time period forward to present time line, so I can have the characters use modern technology. also for purpose of the fic the first year's entry age will be at 15.
> 
> If you cant handle any of the topics in the warning tags, please stop reading.
> 
> Also I haven't had anyone beta-read it so please excuse any grammar or orthography horrors. Enjoy!

Privet Drive prided itself on being the perfect neighborhood. The houses were neat, with fresh-cut lawn, and beautiful flowers in their garden. There had been absolutely no crime or misbehavior in several months, and the neighbors joyfully greeted one another, while the children played safely on the streets. One would hardly be able to imagine the depravities that occurred in number 4.

The woman who lived there had lost her husband and only son almost eight years ago in a car accident, caused by her husband having a heart attack and losing control of his brand new Roer, killing himself and their son. After some time she had decided not to fall in despair and got a job, and since she had always attended fitness classes, she decided it was her best choice. And so, she began working as a personal trainer, while she studied nutriology.

Petunia was if one had to choose a single word, a bombshell. She was 5 7' tall, with a slender figure and long, long, toned legs. Her hips wide and her waist thin, with toned muscles. She relished in having the perfect thigh gap, the one that all men -and women - salivated for. Her backside was large and firm and her fake breasts, just like she preferred, were large, and perky and just so very tight. It was a secret of hers, that she just loved to have a nice, steamy, bath and massage her breasts, and pinch her nipples while fondling herself and reaching the sweet orgasm. But not only was she completely stunning, but her face was that of an Angel, with beautiful green eyes and long blonde hair that cascaded in curls down, reaching mid back. Her high cheek bones made her seem aristocratic but her little nose gave her the right amount of cute and with full, playful lips that just begged to be kissed - among other things.

However, Petunia had the issue of her sisters only son. When her sister Lily had died by the hands of a terrorist, she was forced to adopt Harry, just a couple months after her husband’s accident. So she had stepped up and taken care of him as the best mother she could be.

So our story began around Harry's eighth birthday, her twenty-seventh. She had just gone outside for her morning stretch, when she heard a crash coming from up the attic.

"Harry?!"she yelled suddenly, and without hesitation she ran upstairs.

The entire way up seemed to take forever, and she dreaded the worst. but what she found froze her on the spot and her heart lurched, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

There,sitting on the ground, holding an old photography, was a little girl with long red hair. She had her back turned to Petunia and quiet sobs wrecked through her little body.

"Auntie?" the girl said "Is this my mommy?"

"Harry? Is that you?"

The little girl nodded slowly and her heart skipped a beat. Petunia knew, of course, that Harry was magical. Her sister Lily had been a witch and Lily's husband, James, a wizard. when she was young Petunia had mended her relationship with Lily by asking her that she made her just as beautiful as Lily was. Lily accepted and readily prepared potions and rituals to her that made her who she was now. There had been some interesting side effects of course, but the sisters had gotten back together.

Nevertheless, she was now on uncharted territory with not the faintest idea of what to do. she approached slowly and sat next to Harry-girl and her heart broke as she saw tears running down her pretty little cheeks. She recognized the picture, where James and Lily had just married, and saw herself hiding in the back, near Sirius Black - and as far away as she could from Peter Pettigrew. Both newlyweds smiled at each other like there was nobody else in the world and everyone else looked fondly at the obviously infatuated couple.

"Yes baby" she said whispering, tracing a finger by Lily's face. 'This is your mommy, Lily, with your daddy, James".

"I am sorry mommy" she told Petunia between sobs -her heart almost gave out when she called that - I was just looking through some stuff, and then I found this picture, and then all just went fuzzy. I ... I don't know, and I feel strange and now i am a girl! please help me!"

"Hey hey, shhh don't cry my baby" she said hugging Harry for all it was worth "well solve this don't you worry."

An idea popped up on her head and he made a grab for Lily's old stuff. she quickly grabbed an article from the "Medical Magic Journal" which read "Metamorphmagus, all you need to know".

"Look Harry" Petunia said, gently stroking his - her - back. "You remember me telling you about the magic world right? How your mommy and daddy were Wizards?"

The reply was a faint, whispered yes.

"Well I am not magic myself, but there is a magazine here that says that there is a type of wizard called Metamorphmagus"

"Meta - what?" The girl asked, now in a curious voice, while she tried to clean her face of the tears.

"Metamorphmagus sweetie" she said smiling softly "It's a kind of wizard that can change their face and their body however they want. When you saw your mommy, you wanted her back so much that your body acted by itself".

"Can I change back?" the girl asked lurching for the book.

"Probably, sweetie. I haven't read it myself". Petunia said, and she then grabbed the book and took the little girl's hand and lead her downstairs.

Together, they slowly embarked on a roller coaster of emotions, reading bit by bit about the changes happening to Harry/Leah (as she preferred when she couldn't change back to Harry and absolutely had to go out). After a couple of days they realized her nephew was finding that with each transformation it was getting harder and harder to become Harry again.

Eventually, after a few years, they both realized she actually was Leah, and that she could turn into Harry if she concentrated. The only way to stay as Harry was giving her a potion that took a lot of time to brew and with ingredients that were hardly available to them.

Petunia had to teach Leah everything about being a girl , and she was secretly just delighted. it was like having a little sister all over again. she knew she would eventually have to go to that magic School, but this time she would not let her Leah go.

It had not been easy, but Petunia grew to love her new daughter as she was, which helped Leah accept herself as well.

There had been some major issues - such as Leah's puberty -. She had her monthly as any girl would, but Petunia soon realized Leah had the problems of a male as well.

It was just by accident she had found out, on a sunny Saturday when they had gone outside for their exercises. Leah was becoming just as fit and tight and as gorgeous as Petunia , and had already taken to dress like her. not overly scandalous but showing a heart stopping amount of flesh. That day both had chosen to wear tight yoga pants. Being a 13 year old, she couldn’t help herself but to stare at her mother’s backside. Petunia didn't really care, and if she was honest it made her a little hot.

Suddenly Petunia heard a gasp before Leah had to run inside. with a frown on her face she ran after her daughter only to find her locked up in the bathroom.

"Leah, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

But her only answer was a soft whimper. she heard a click and slowly opened the door. And what Leah was hiding made her gasp.

Leaj had discarded her lower clothes and just from above her pussy, another appendage was now hanging. It was a 12 inch cock at the very least, with 4 inches of girth. Petunia felt herself involuntarily get wet and her breath rode up.

"OH Leah" she said, attempting to sound worried. but she just knew it had come out as excited. Leah's member was just so hard and her veins seemed to be pulsating. it should have looked comically big but the size of the monster in front of her only made her salivate. She knew that something like this could happen eventually, except she thought she would revert to Harry.

"How long has this been happening?" Petunia asked taking a tentative step forward.

"It started this summer mum" she said whimpering, her face reddening ," ever since... you know, we started going outside to stretch".

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Don't worry baby" She said kissing Leah's head, savoring the moment when the cock grazed her belly. It was just so big.

"Do you remember the talk about puberty? Well this is the same but only for your inner Harry. your reaction is quite normal".

"But how do i make it go away?" she pleaded.

"Think of something disgusting" Petunia offered distractedly, unknowingly biting her lips. But Leah had indeed noticed and her cock seemed to pulsate even more.

"I tried mum, but it never helps" Leah said, with her voice now labored.

Petunia knew what she was thinking was beyond wrong, but something was taking a hold of her, something she had only felt with her sister...

"Well there is another way" Petunia said "Do you know what masturbation is?"

Leah’s eyes widened for a split second and nodded her head.

"Well, there is nothing to it, do you know how to do it?"

Another nod, and this time Lily looked at her cock. Really looked at it.

And then without even waiting for Petunia to go outside, she sat down in the batroom’s stool and raised her legs and opened them up. Her pussy was still visible. And, to Petunias surprise, it was shaved bald and so very enticing. She just wanted to lick it

However, what really called for her attention was Leah's soft hands which were now stroking the full length of her monster dick, grabbing it from both sides due to its enormous size.

Her eyes were glued to those delicate beautiful hands that where disproportionately smaller than the pillar of flesh they were stroking. Her daughter on the other hand had her eyes closed, and her breath was labored. Her raised legs, which made the scene entirely more obscene, were bobbing softly to the rhythm of her hands.

Petunia felt her pussy wet and her nipples were threatening to rip through the sport bra, which seemed to beg to be dropped.

Leah then gave a frustrated pant as her stroking got faster and her face was scrunched up cutely.

Petunia couldn't take it anymore, not with the sounds Leah was making while her soft hands stroked herself. Her rational mind, which realized what she was about to do was completely wrong, had completely left her and only a primal, sexual side remained that told her that it would feel so very good.

She was mesmerized, her eyes darkened with lust and without even noticing she grasped it in the base.

mmm...

Her daughter's soft whine ignited a flame inside her, and with a mind of their own her legs bucked.

She knelt down and kissed it in the head and in one swift stroke, engulfed the massive cock in her mouth.

Leah PoV

The sudden warmth that surrounded her cock was unlike anything she had felt before. She of course had tried one of her mum's huge dildos, bringing her to a sweet - yet lacking - release, while hearing her mum through the wall doing the same (with an even larger dildo she reckoned by the loud muffled sounds).

After the first time, the dreams started, and in those she saw herself doing unspeakable things to her mum, imagining her bouncing up and down (not that she knew how it felt) with her own cock. On other dreams it would be the other way around. It had been incredibly frustrating not to finish when waking up, only to notice that she now had said male appendage.

She had tried everything to make it go down, but only after a long freezing bath it finally lost its rigidity, and her metamorphic abilities forced back inside her.

But this time it was different, as she saw her mum's head bobbing up and down, making her way lower and lower, and more of her cock was going inside her mouth, she just knew she would cum.

A moan left her, she could feel it from her chest, and she involuntarily opened her mouth. She loved the sound that had just escaped from deep inside her and right then and there, as her mum made a similar but choked noise which made her cock twitch in response, she vowed to make these sounds as much as she could forever. If that meant being fucked and fucking her mum, and why not other women and men, if that meant being called a slut, well so be it. She was going to be a slut.

The sudden absence of warmth on her cock made her whine and she was about to plead to her mum to suck her cock more. But she stopped on her tracks when their eyes met. she could just see it in her mums eyes, the same rampaging lust she felt.

"We have to go to the bed"

"Why?" Leah asked in a soft, desperate tone.

"Because I want you to put your big cock and just fuck my face. and we are going to break the stool if we do it here."

Her mum then proceeded to lead her into her bedroom and with a soft smirk she grabbed her shirt and took it off. Leah's mind went blank and she felt her cock harden even more. Her mum turned around and reached behind to unclasp her bra, and swiftly turned around, holding it softly to her chest. Leah of course was ample for her age, but nowhere near the size of her mum. The sight of her breast made her want to masturbate every time she took a bath. She was baffled as to what the sight of her mum's boobs would do to her.

Without a care in the world she discarded her own tight shirt.

"Those are some lovely pair of knockers, baby" her mum moaned in sultry tone "But remember, it is always better when you do it slow, so you entice your partner. Just look at what i did to your cock, it looks even harder"

With a nod, she decided to follow her mums example, and slowly took a step near her. She opened her eyes wide and locked them with her mum's. In turn, her mum had to lick her lips, which drove electric shocks through her body. Slowly, Leah caressed her toned stomach glancing down as she did,and then reached for her mum's hand. Her mum allowed her and soon the bra that was falling down. Lesh’s eyes darkened at the sight of the perky nipples, and the soft-pink aureolas, but she did not stop, and guided her mums hands to her own bra, which was unclasped quickly.

She didn't bother to keep it to her body, but reached and hugged her mum by the waist, gesture that was reciprocated. Both were breathing hard and in one swift motion their lips met. Her mums lips were soft and tasted like vanilla and her tongue was just as sweet. Soon her hands went down and started lowering her mums pants, which were tight and quite a bit moist.

Her mum, then walked to the side of the bed, giving her a sensual view of her body, letting her savor it before allowing to have her way with it. She slowly crawled towards her and laid down on her back, her legs bent sensually, her face towards Leah. Her mouth then opened, inviting her to just shove her cock inside it, and that was what she planned to do.

But and idea came over her and she then stood up on the bed, just above her mums face, and started kneeling down.

"Yes baby, bring your whole cock into my mouth"

And so she did.

Slowly.

Painfully, sweetly slowly, she started getting her cock inside her mum’s mouth, the tightness incredibly surrounded her as she made way through her mum’s throat.

She couldn’t care less if her mum was choking, even if she was attempting forcibly to make her pull out. And even if her entire body was trembling -which made Leah even hotter - her mum’s pussy was gushing. She was completely enjoying the suffocation!

But in that moment Leah just wanted nothing but to be completely inside her mum with not a single inch out of her mum's body..

Unknowingly to her, her magic responded and just next to where her hands were holding to petunia for leverage, a small hole appeared and her chest began expanding once again.

Leah noticed something had changed and pulled out of her mum, watching the too holes with concern.

"Oh my god what happened? I could breathe with your cock inside!"

"I think it was me mum, are you OK?"

Petunia closed her mouth and pinched nose and sure enough she could fill her lungs filling out.

Leah felt nauseous, she had done something weird to her mum. First it had been her own body, and now this?

"Mum, am i a freak? Is magic supposed to work like this?".

Her response was taking her face in her hands softly and joining her lips to Leah’s softly.

'You will never be a freak my baby" She said softly. "I think... well, i am not really sure, i will have to check in your mums diary. I think she wrote a lot of stuff about magic and perhaps there something there that can tell you what is happening."

While Petunia had talked, however, she had crossed her arms below her ample chest, forcing her full, delicious globes up. Leah's mouth watered and her only thought was to suck those perky nipples.

If she had been paying attention she would've heard her mum chuckle, but she was thoroughly distracted, specially when her mum out her hands behind her back and pushed her chest even higher.

"Baby you know what we did should he kept secret right? It would be seen wrong."

"Why mum?"

"Usually families should not be having sex, because it can lead to genetic malformations in the children and what not, but with you changing your form im not sure that applies"

Leah of course knew that sex lead to babies, she had been taught that early in school, but she hadn't thought about that when she imagined fucking her mum.

As if she could hear her thoughts petunia hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry if that were to happen , I have been taking the pill. What I am concerned about is how you feel about what we did."

It was wrong.So very wrong.

But the feeling of warmth of being completely encased in the glorious tightness that was her mum's throat would not leave her. There was something inside her actually making her feel that way, and that was telling her to just go with it and defile her mum's mouth. It was not just a sensation, but an actual pull, perhaps from her magic. And the more she fought it the more she felt it.

"Mum, i know we shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good' LLeah exclaimed hoarsely .And you are so beautiful and hot and tight".

Petunia just bit her lower lip and slowly made her way, enticingly moving her hips.

"This would be our secret ok? And we can do this as often and as long as you want to and you feel comfortable, ok my baby?"

"Yes, i want it mum, i really want to fuck you"

Her mum closed the distance once again and started kissing her. but it was entirely different than before. whereas it previously had been soft and lovingly it was now hot and steamy.

Leah reached for her mums waist and hugged it desperately. She could feel her cock pressed against her mums toned, thin belly and their breasts were wrestling in such a delightful way

"I want you to take my mouth. Hard"

She lay down again her breasts raising rapidly. she really wanted this.

So Leah resumed her position, standing up in the bed just above her face and crouched down pointing her cock towards her mums face, her tight ass pushed back, and she just let go.

This time she did not stop to let her mum catch her breath and just kept sinking down when he heard the moans coming from below her.

Inch by inch she advanced allowing the warmth and tightness engulf her cock completely. until she got to a sort of barrier.

She felt something soft caressing her ass sending electric shocks through her body, especially her pussy, and realized she would love to have her butt handled constantly.

Suddenly, said hands grabbed her ass and pulled down, passing the barrier she had been feeling.

The movement had brought her just above the blonde bombshells tits and she just couldn’t help but to suck the engorged nipple, eliciting the sexiest moans from her mum, who had began sucking around her cock.

A tingling sensation came all over her gigantic member but she was entirely too distracted to notice, her plowing getting frantic because of the sensation. The crouching position allowed her bouncing hips to go almost all the way out only to piston her way back in.

Subconsciously she did notice her mum moving her legs against each other and moaning louder and louder.

And then her mum’s legs were shaking, and realizing her mum had just orgasmed in such a fashion made the sensation of tightness just too much, and she began releasing her seed into her mums wanting belly. Her whole body trembled along with her mum’s, and her hips were rocking involuntarily.

When the orgasm stopped she pulled out the enlarged member, and she could feel her mum sucking it all the way out. She had brought her to heaven and back with it and it felt as if her pussy had came too.

“baby, i am still orgasming, even with all this cum inside me. It makes me feel so full”.

“Mum, i think i came too much”.

Petuna frowned a little and glanced towards her stomach, and audibly gasped. Her belly looked inflated, like a three month pregnancy. She couldn’t think straight, only gazing adorably to her belly.

“I am going to get my Mum’s diary”

“Yes dear, go get it”

Leah couldn't believe how completely beautiful her mum looked with that bump in her belly. However Her cock had subsided and she retracted it now that it wasn't rock hard. Her shaved pussy showed once more, and she giggled lightly.

She went to her room and quickly snatched the small leather diary that had been her mum’s and quickly ran back. She returned to her mum’s room and she gasped when she saw her, beautiful, standing in front of a mirror, caressing her belly.

“Listen mum”, Leah said “Her she spoke of how…. Oh my god… This happened to her too. And quite often… and not only when giving a blowjob.”

“Does it say how did this happen and what they did?”

“Yes, but… oh damn she did it with Daddy and Sirius too… Here they mention two options. Both of them start with this spell that makes you absorb the cum from a wizard and turn it into magic energy. Then you can retain it for two reasons: to get more power or to make a baby.”

“Let me look at that” her mum said approaching, her hips swaying sexily. Leah almost lost herself, but regained her composure. She then pointed the spells to her mum.

“Here, look” Leah said, “This spell will make you pregnant and absorbing more cum will make the baby grow faster and more powerful. He or she would also have multiple parents if more than one father or mother is involved. That means… oh”

She felt dizzy, but her mum stayed her and with a kiss on her temple ther unwelcome feeling went away.

“So Sirius is your father too” Petunia said smiling “That is nothing to worry about baby. I just wished I knew where he went, if he's still alive. Anyways, we have to do the baby one.”

“What?! But mum”

“I know Leah, but…” her mum bit her lip adorably “I … wouldn't you want a sister? Or a brother…? And… it says here that the spells can hold the pregnancy from starting. Only once started it could not be taken back. Meanwhile Leah…. Oh my god Lily was a little slut”.

“She said she loved being a… damn… a cum dumpster….” Leah said, and she realized she wanted to be one, and absorb all the cum from as many men she could fuck, and cum inside as many women she could.

“She also mentions a warning of a kind of hunger, but not of sex exactly. But she's very vague, something about enemies and people that harassed her being taken care of. Anyways baby, do you think you can do it. It says it doesn't even need a wand”

“Are… Are you sure mum?”

“Yes baby, i want this” she said. And Leah could just see her mum’s eyes darkening in lust, and she could feel something inside herself. She just knew her cock would be coming out again any time soon.

“I want you to have a sister or brother you can fuck with me, and we will enjoy making him or her grow quickly. Come on baby girl do the spell. And then you can breed me all you want”

The diary discarded, her mum started caressing her chest, and she led Leah's hands towards her belly, slowly, making her burn with desire. Her skin was positively glowing, and it was like silk to her touch, yet her muscles firm, so tight.  
“Do the spell baby, and then i want you to fuck me. I am going to take your virginity. And then we’ll try the spell Lily did with her friend pandora, and then...”

“Yes” Leah said, her voice hoarse. She couldn't believe how much she wanted it, to feel her mum’s cock.

She felt something deep inside her roar in agreement, and her cock sprung like a coiled snake. It was rigid and very very hard and ready to take her mum’s delicious pussy.

This time her mum pushed her to the bed gently and slowly began kissing her. Her lips were like molten lava slowly creasing up from the feet, her thighs. Leah involuntarily arched her back when her mum gave her pussy a long sensuous lick. She could feel how wet she was, and her cock was visibly twitching just above her mother's face.

She moaned again. She was beginning to love moaning. Her breasts were itching and her nipples were fully erect. She gasped when she saw her tits grow and become rounder and tighter, just like her mother’s, only a few sizes smaller.

Her mum kept going up, and she had to pinch her nipples, and her hands were soon joined by her mums'.

“Mum? Are you going to ride me? Please…” Leah said with a deeper moan. “I can't take it anymore, my cock is too hard and i am so wet too.

Her mum didn't answer, but with her soft hands reached under Leah’s legs and softly, caressing all the way up and down again, slowly raised them and started bending them, sending delicious jolts through Leah’s skin. She didn’t even knew she was that flexible, but her legs reached all the way up her shoulders. 

Her cock was so big that she guessed she could reach and suck herself. Now that was an incredible idea for another moment that she would certainly be trying.

However, she was concentrating on her mums delicate tongue, that had just started to lick underneath her cock. Right on the small protruding bud of her pussy.

She moaned again. She was in heaven, her eyes were fluttering and a gasp escaped her throat.

“Please mum! I can’t take this anymore!”  
But her mum wouldn’t listen, and the pressure in her cock was building up again. But just when she was about to explode again, her mum lifted her head. She groaned in disappointment and Petunia chuckled with a saucy smirk.

Petunia then stood up just above her cock and started squatting slowly. Leah’s cock was so big that she didn't have to lower herself that much for the tip to hit her entrance. She grabbed the massive rod of flesh with one hand and positioned herself, her eyes cloudy with lust. Leah’s green eyes stared at the spot where they would soon be joined with a stare so deep and dark that she had to shudder.

She couldn’t wait until the tables were turned around and Leah was on top of her, plowing into her womb. But right now she was going to ride that cock like bull.

“Please!” Leah begged, and with that, Petunia took a deep breath and steeled herself.

And in a single, fast, strong motion sunk the entire cock into herself.

Their moan was in unison and the delicious and it came deep from their throats. Leah couldn’t believe that something could feel better than the massive deepthroat blowjob she had received minutes before. But the pure warmth and silkyness, the pressure and the tightness of her mum was so incredibly, she had to grab the sheets of the bead just to handle it.

Her mum was panting.

“I am so full” she said between gasps “Your cock is so big baby, I want to ride you until you cum fills me completely, Do you want that?”

“Yes, mummy!” Lily said. She was feeling little tremors coming from her mum’s pussy. She involuntarily arched her back and her hands flew to her nipples and she pinched them hard. Her eyes met her mums, begging for her to start moving.

“I am sorry baby, but I am not going to go easy on you” Petunia said reaching for Leah’s breasts, helping her massage them. Leah couldn’t help but to moan again. “ I am going to ride you hard and I am not going to stop even if you start cumming”

“Please, just do it already”.

The first stroke had Leah mesmerized. Her mum had lifted her pussy all the way up, incredibly slowly. Her velvety rod was glistening with her mum’s wetness. She glanced to the mirror behind her mum, visible through the gap their bodies were forming and she was met with the most delicious view of her mum’s pussy lips devouring her cock. 

Her mum then blasted down, engulfing Leah’s cock again, but this time she did not stop and immediately went back up. The rhythm was unbearable for Leah.

“Oh my god mum!” she yelled hoarsely “Please keep going, don’t stop! That feels so good, you are so tight!”

Leah lost any track of time she still had. There was only her mum's pussy devouring the thick piece of meat, and their bodies touching. Her mums nipple were grazing against hers', sending electric shocks through her body. The constant slap and the wetness was driving her to the edge.

"I am cumming again" she heard, but she couldn't focus on her mum's voice. But she did feel the tremors coming from all around her cock. It was completely delicious.

"Mum you are so tight" Leah said between kissing her mum's luscious lips , staring at her mum's body and arching her back while moaning her heart out. One would think it was her being impaled by.a monster cock.

"Your moans make my even more horny baby girl." Her mum said, grabbing one leg and laying it against the mattress. The new scissor position gave her mum better access and a new angle that she was thoroughly enjoying.

Her mum came once again, and then decided to lay Leah's other leg down so she was fully laying in the bed.

Her mum gave her a look of pure pleasure, with a touch of mirth. 

"Mum? Why did you stop?"

"Get ready baby. I am going to make you cum"

And then her mother, with the entire length of the cock inside her wanton pussy, started what could only be described as the most sensual swerve of her hips, up and down, stroking her cock incredibly. 

The rhythm was not gentle. It was fast and hard and Leah was not able to hold for much longer. The pressure was too much, she tried holding the sheets, and her mother kissed her lips.

They both came again, she could feel her mums pussy milking her cock hungrily, and she could actually feel her cum pouring up like a cannon blast. In seconds, her mom's belly became inflated again, grazing against her own muscled abs. It was an indescribable feeling. Lust and love mixed together, their skin burning against one another 

"Mum i love you" leah managed to say between gasps "please can we keep fucking”

"Baby girl, This fucking session made me burn like 2000 calories, i think we are going to forgo our exercises and go directly to fucking"

Her mum gently rubbed her belly as Leah did the spell again, and soon enough her abs were present again. Leah couldn't believe how hot her mum's body made her.

"We will try the hardest and tiring positions. I even feel energized, your cum packs quite the punch".

"Mum, can i fuck you the rest of the summer?"

"There is no chance in hell we aren't. Wait until you take my ass. I've heard that it is a surreal experience"

Life for Leah was never the same after that day.


	2. The Mature Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is surprised when a knock came on her house only to find Proffesor McGonagall. But as she explains of her metamorphmagus situation, they suffer an unintended effect of Leah's condition.
> 
> NOTE:  
> Its not Proofread. If you find too many grammar mistakes please let me know.

Chapter 2:

The Mature Witch

A knock on entrance woke Leah up abruptly. She was panting again, her beautiful breasts raising up and down, as she tried to regain her breath. The dreams had not stopped, even with all the intense fucking she had received.

The last two months with her aunt/mum had been incredible. There was not one day when she wasn’t pounding away her mum’s pussy. Regardless of the best efforts her mum had made, she hadn’t been able to fully satisfy Leah, and she had taken to look for other means of relief.

She had taken to finding several young women towards fulfilling her needs. Oh and fulfilled them she had. Her alter-ego, Harry Potter, had taken his fair share of pussies, and he had started to get a reputation in the neighborhood. But he didn’t limit himself to teenagers of his own age, but many adult women who had taught him many things about love making. And fucking. She had understood completely they were very, very different things. But she loved both.

There was just one incident, with one boy, that Leah couldn’t quite remember, which had her really nervous. Since she didn’t want to lose her pussy virginity to just anyone, she had taken to give blowjobs to any hot-blooded male she could get her mouth on. She just loved the feel of a good cock stretching her throat. Men just loved how she could hold indefinitely her breah while they throatfucked her with abandon. She had even started cumming while doing it, and she had the theory that her magic was altering her body in order to create some new pleasure points around her throat. 

She had reached that conclusion when she had made a mess of her panties while devouring an entire cheeseburger, almost in only 4 bites. That had gotten the attention of the many men that were watching her. She hadn’t been quiet enough, even moaning while swallowing the entire meal. She had ended giving a blowjob to the restaurant’s cook for an entire hour after that, getting another meal of an entirely different kind, yet one she also loved.

That incident with the boy, well, she had been in such a bliss while having her throat stuffed with a 9-inch cock, that she had almost lost consciousness. When she regained her composure, the boy was gone and she looked like she had swallowed several gallons of cum. Oh she had enjoyed absorbing it, but she was still perplexed about what had happened. She had just assumed that the boy had left her there after finishing inside her throat.

Nevertheless, she was never fully satisfied. Or she was, but she became horny again within minutes of orgasming. She was almost fully erect all the time, but she had learnt to hide her cock. Her metamorph abilities had adapted to hide her cock inside her body. 

That day would be no exception. Her cock was hard as steel, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Undoubtedly, she had overslept again, since she had had the most amazing dream of being fucked by two huge dicks. Petunia had already left. Had she not, she would have been already riding her beautiful daughter’s cock, as she always did with her morning wood. She longed to be buried into her pussy, but it was not to be until later that evening. 

She lifted herself and took off her sheets to reveal the 12-inch mast, almost reaching her face. She always had to take her eyes off from it and really concentrate to hide it. Oh, the feeling, and the hardness of her cock didn’t go away, she could still feel it inside her body. But one day she discovered while she held it all against her stomach that she could absorb it back to her body. That meant that she could go outside without showing. But the second her mother arrived and got naked, the cock would spring back again, ready to impale that beautiful pussy, or mouth.

It took a couple seconds longer that day, but the cock was hidden away. The pressure however was present and she moaned softly before getting some clothes. She had taken to always sleeping naked, and she and her mother ended so tired that her cock was almost always inside her mother when they fell asleep.

The knock came again. 

“Coming!” she yelled to whoever was banging on the door..

She decided to grab a very, very short summer dress, a pale blue that would show her white, but tanned, legs. They had gotten really muscular, but not so wide. She just loved when men (and some women) could not take their eyes from her legs, hoping to get a glimpse of her ass. She even adjusted her legs length to always let the most horny viewers catch a glimpse of the roundness of her buttcheeks. She would then give a saucy smile, and a wink. She was almost sure she had given an older man a heart attack once, but she didn't stay to see.

Another knock, a bit more harsh this time, came from below.

With one last look in the mirror, she rushed downstairs, almost cursing whoever had dared to wake her up from such a good dream. When she opened she was met with the stern face of an old woman in the most ridiculous attire she had ever witnessed. It was a long, long dark purple robe with a pointy hat. It was the very best impression of an evil witch she had ever seen.  
Then realization hit her, and a cold shiver went through her back.

“Come Inside!” she said, her tone panicked. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see a person dressed in such a manner during the middle of June. She grabbed the lady’s hand and pulled - a bit harshly she realized late - and blasted the door closed.

“Young lady, what is the meaning of…”

Her tone betrayed her whole image. It was not raspy and high pitched, while Leah had expected a cackling laugh. Instead, it was very professional, and she noted it had a thick Scottish accent.

“Excuse me, madam, but your entire attire is completely inappropriate for a muggle environment, particularly for this neighborhood. I had to hide you before that woman in number 6 could catch a view of you dressed… like that”

She saw the woman visibly relax.

“So this is the house of Petunia Dursley, then?” she said, glancing at her surroundings. 

She had to admit her mother kept her home quite pristine, especially if one took into account all the… physical activity taking place.

“Indeed it is” she said showing the lady to their living room “Would you care for a cup of tea, Mrs…”

“Certainly, my dear!” She said “Oh but how rude of me not to introduce myself. I was quite distracted. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I trust you are already aware of the reason for my visit.”

Leah nodded, while she poured two cups of tea, while glancing towards the Professor. She hadn’t realized due to the bulk of the robes, but as she had sat down, the lady had taken away the top layer of her robe, revealing a very fit body for a woman her age. Leah’s cock twitched briefly inside her.

“I have a good idea, yes, Professor” Leah said trying not to groan “We haven’t received a letter, so I can only imagine that you are here for Harry”.

“Indeed I am” she said briskly “I have to admit I find myself relieved that your mother - I assume you are Petunia’s child - has taken to reveal your cousin’s origins. I also have to confess that I was not in agreement when he was placed with his muggle relatives, but I am sincerely grateful that she gave him a home.”

"Yes she did" Leah said, barely managing to hold in the giggle that was threatening to escape her "And so much more".

For a brief moment, the professor seemed to frown, but the moment was gone as fast as it had come. She cleared her throat after drinking briefly and put her cup down.

"I come here on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said in a serious tone. "I would very much like to talk to your cousin Harry Potter. Where might I find him? Is Mr. Potter available at the moment?"

Leah was trembling a bit. It was the first time she was going to reveal her secret to another person not her aunt and her anxiousness was showing. But she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, He is Professor"

McGonagall cleared her throat.

Leah took a shuddering breath and steeled herself. And in a blink of an eye, she had transformed into Harry Potter.

"Merlin's beard!" said McGonagall , as she sprung up from her seat, almost dropping the whole tray of tea as she made way toward Harry.

Leah didn't like very much turning into him. The body of a man felt weird for her now, the only part she was used to by now was her cock. 

She stood up with a gesture from McGonagall and stood still while the woman made rounds around him. He was quite muscular but lean but the clothes made him look quite out of place.

He heard a gasp and McGonagall quickly made her way to face him. Leah frowned, or rather, Harry did. He could see McGonagall was quite flustered, and even… blushing?

"Mr Potter, would you please change back, your male parts are showing"

Harry's blood froze, he had forgotten Leah was wearing a dress and not a thing under it. Whenever he changed, his cock would show itself, and he had left it quite large.

He quickly started changing back, but just as he was about to merge his cock into Leah's body, something happened that made her stop. She was back to Leah's body but her cock was coming alive. There was something, a smell in the air.

She then noticed the rapid breathing of Professor McGonagall. She was standing rigid and her chest showed signs of heavy breathing. Her cock was refusing to hide, and was starting to become really hard. Leah didn't understand what was happening.

"Oh my" she heard McGonagall say.

Leah started to turn around, blushing heavily. This wasn't how she had wanted to meet the professor. She would surely ban her from entering Hogwarts!

"Please, control your pheromones Mrs. Potter!" siad McGonagall. Her voice was husky and came with some short breathing.

"I don't understand! I can't stop it" said Leah not really understanding what McGonagall meant.

"I am an animagus! A cat animagus to be precise" she said with trepidation. "It means I can become a Cat at will. The issue here is that I am in heat! And your smell is driving me crazy. You need to turn back fully into a woman, otherwise, the Feline instincts will take over!”

“I can’t stop!” Leah said breathing heavily, trying with all her strength to hide her cock again inside her bod. “It's just…. You smell so good”.

The Professor had been at a loss of words since the moment Leah changed. Her eyes were round and her breath came in ragged. And that was when Leah heard it the first time. It started slow, but it became louder and louder. It was a purr, as the one of a cat. And the sound hit something inside her, something deep, inside her chest. Her nipples hardened under her blouse.

“Merlin’s beard” said McGonagall, and with a deep shudder, she kneeled down just in front of her. Leah couldn't believe it. She was going to have an old lady give her a blowjob. But she couldn't concentrate anymore. She was gone.

And then she felt the Professor’s tongue touch her cock. 

She couldn't help but to moan involuntarily. She was so pent up that a bit of precum had leaked from the tip of her cock's spongy head. Since her cock was extremely large, the precum was more than would be normally expected and it had started to coat the professors entire face.

Leah focused completely on staying standing up, her legs feeling the beginnings of strain. She then felt something warm envelop her cock and she had to look up as another husky moan came from deep inside her chest, and she closed her eyes. Deep in her subconscious she hoped that the professor wouldn't hate her for what was about to happen. She would be Throatfucking the professor very shortly.

Leah glimpsed down and saw as McGonagall pulled a long stick from her sleeves and pointed towards her chest. She had done the entire thing while she held firmly to Leah's own flesh wand. Her breath hitched when more precum fell on McGonagal’s face and a tingling sensation started to well in her groin.

The professor even tasted the precum and purred in delight.

'Good god' Leah though, not believing what was happening. 

But she was then distracted by a soft shimmering coming from below her waist. Her cum was glowing against McGonagal’s face and slowly as the Professor softly sucked on her cock's head. The precum started to disappear from the lady's face, but something had changed. Instead of the wrinkled face Leah was expecting, there was a beautiful young face. The professor didn-t look older than 30!

“Professor!”' she shrieked “Something happened to you! Look! Your Face!”

It took a few seconds for the Professor to react, but she stood up and ran to find the nearest mirror. Leah was surprised how fast the old lady had reacted, if she could be called old now.

McGonagall was now staring at her reflection with open astonishment. Her hair was still greying, but her skin had lost all trace of wrinkles and blemishes.

“Merlin amighty!” she said gasping. She seemed to have recovered some of the previous lost sanity and forgotten about Leah’s still aching cock. Leah wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but she definitely wanted to have a blowjob given to her now.

“I need to get my mother’s diary” Leah said trying to make her annoyance of stopping the previous activities not noticeable.

She ran upstairs digging into her closet and pulling up the notebook. For a brief moment, when she had kneeled down, her cock had bent up and almost touched her tits. She had to restrain the urge to grow her cock and just titfuck herself. She had always been reluctant, yet incredibly curious as to sucking herself. She finally shook herself from the brief lapse and reached for the notebook, then ran back almost falling down the stairs from her rush.

She found the professor admiring herself on the mirror, her wand pointed towards her face muttering harshly under her breath. The professors eyes were wide open, and slightly, trembling lightly. 

“Here Professor” Leah said, dreading the Professor’s outrage. It took a few seconds for the Professor to actually react, and with a single brow furrowed she took the book.

“Merlin’s beard! What is this notebook?!” she said after reading a couple of pages. She looked flustered, her now younger skin making her blush more noticeable.

“It’s my mother’s diary - Lily Potter’s, I mean of course - my mum Petunia gave it to me when we started noticing the changes.” Leah said trepidatiously “Specially, when I realized that I was more Leah than Harry. It also helped with the effects I started to show.”

“Goodness lass! I know your mother was not a prude but this is taking it way too…oh”

The professor had now arrived at a part of the diary she hadn’t yet read. Her frown got more pronounced and she quickly flipped through the pages forth and backwards time and time again while muttering to herself.

“This is…. Child, is all this real?” McGonagall said, her voice trembling and a strange look on her face Leah couldn’t decipher.

“Well, we haven’t gotten to finish the notebook” Leah said looking down a bit, a bit of blushing reaching her cheeks “When we got to the part of absorbing my…”

“Seed?” McGonagall asked when Leah had stumbled to find a word for cum that wouldn’t sound so vulgar. The professor’s voice was very commanding, making her not want to disrespect her.

“Yes! Seed… yes” Leah said trepidatiously. Her cock had hidden itself, but it was still pulsing. She unconsciously rubbed her belly, and slowly trailed her left hand through her hips while playing nervously with a lock of her hair with the other. “After that, me and my mum got… distracted”.

McGonagall had a disapproving look while she said that, and Leah knew that the professor was not oblivious as to what Leah meant exactly when she said ‘distracted’. The Professor, however, said nothing further and continued reading, even seating down and sipping at her tea.

Leah somehow felt as if she was being graded for a homework she had not done quite correctly. She decided to follow the Professors example and sat down. She crossed her legs, and her dress rode up. She stole a glance at the mirror, noticing how the muscle on her thighs got more noticeable, and she took a deep breath. She felt so hot whenever she looked into a mirror.

A few minutes later, the professor finally put the notebook down, and took a single sip of her tea. She then stood up, making a gesture to Leah to do the same. 

“I would like to examine you, if you are agreeable of course”.

“What do you want to examine, professor?” she said in her more innocent voice. She had started to feel even more horny and she swerved slightly side to side. Just how she did when she wanted to get a male flustered. She didn’t exactly know if it was actually going to work with the Professor, but she couldn't care since she really wanted the Professor to finish the blowjob.

The Professor had taken to circle around her, even muttering things under her breath while pointing her wand at Leah. She felt odd sensations every time a brief flash of light struck her, but none were painful. If anything, she was getting more excited.

“Curious” the professor said “my Magic is actually detecting you as a female. You are fertile, but in both aspects. You can carry a child, yet can sire children with your male parts as well. A full Metamorphmagus I would say”.

“That is what my mum said i was when she read the notebook” Leah said anxiously.

“Lily was… very thorough to say the least while exploring this… branch of magic.” the Professor said, not stopping while still circling her. She felt like prey somehow. Her pussy was starting to get wet.

“Yes, I imagine” Leah said “The notebook is quite long, Professor”.

“It seems, however, that you haven’t yet read Chapter 8” McGonagall said, her voice professional, as if she was giving an everyday lecture “In this chapter she states that seed, specially from magic creatures, is imbued with magic. And that witches can absorb it to strengthen themselves, even obtaining characteristics of the supplier as well. She theorized this was how semi-human magical creatures came into existence. This however was never proven before, and she didn’t provide any other evidence.”

Leah was indeed shocked and started to imagine any and all possibilities. She now really wanted to know what kind of creatures existed in the magical world.

“I believe this is what happened during our unfinished… session.” the Professor said “You seed indeed has magical properties, that of a Metamorphmagus. Meaning you can transfigure each and every one of your body’s cells. This somehow passed on to me when it fell into my face.”

“You are saying… that my seed actually helped to make you younger?” Leah said astonished.

“Precisely,dear” the Professor said with a slight smile. Her eyes, however, showed something else entirely. They were dark, and full of lust.

‘Hot damn i am going to fuck her’ Leah thought.

“Since my body is not as young as it was in my youth, and only my face has come in contact with your seed, I would ask you for your help.”

“Do you mean what I think you mean?” asked Leah.

“Indeed dear” she said “I do think you will find the activities pleasurable, won’t you?”

“Yes, I think I will,” she said, following the professor who was still circling her, looking ready to pounce any second.

“Very well. I would like to see your body, if that is ok with you, Miss Potter”

She had a goosebump when the Professor had said her name. It was so clinical, but somehow, it had been so incredibly arousing. She was going to add other Professors to her to-fuck list now.

Nevertheless, Leah did love to give a show, and she slowly and almost painfully aroused, she started to take off her dress. She began with a single strap, letting it fall slowly, like a feather floating in the wind. Then the other, and soon she was completely naked in front of the professor. She knew what the Professor wanted to see, and slowly she massaged her toned belly. Her cock waited no time to show itself, thick and long, twelve inches of flesh, pulsing in anticipation.

“That is quite the fine specimen” the Professor said, her eyes glued to her girl-cock. “Miss Potter, are you agreeable to the activities that we are about to undertake”

“Positive Professor” Leah said without hesitation “I would ask for permission to be indecorous from this point onwards”

“Perfect my dear” the Professor said “It is quite correct of you to ask such questions and in the appropriate form. I will expect you to conduct yourself in this manner from now on. And, yes, you can now be indecorous as desired. Expect this from me as well. I now have only one question”.

“Sure Professor, fire away before i lose all sanity and we start this”

'How much seed can you produce?' she said sternly. Leah could tell the professor was barely hanging on to the last strands of sanity, her pupils were almost completely dilated, with no very little trace of the soft blue eyes left.

"More than you can take," Leah said, her smile predatory while she swerved her hips. She felt so sexy, so hot. Her cock was at full mast, pulsing in anticipation. She threw caution to the wind and decided to stop being polite “Do you have to be covered in my cum? Or would swallowing directly from my cock would be enough?”.

“That is quite a valid question, my dear” she said, and, as she stood up, she brandished her wand and out of thin air what could only be a sex couch appeared. It was red leather and it had two soft curves at different levels. Leah’s cock twitched with anticipation and her breath hitched. The professor didn’t know what was coming to her.

“Shall we do an experiment?” she said, and all the while her clothing transformed into silk robes. Leah knew her face was younger now, but her body was not. The professor slowly leaned on the couch a, face up, twirling her wand as she did. All the while, the couch magically transformed itself and positioned the professor directly below Leah’s cock. With a final swish, the professor did what Leah figured was a breathing spell, since the professor took a deep breath even while pinching her nose.

“Proceed, Miss Potter”.

Leah didn’t need to be told twice. The professor’s mouth just looked so delicious. Her creamy legs peered from their robes, teasing Leah. 

“Yes, Professor, you just can’t wait to take this big cock, can you?” she said, positioning herself. Leah glanced to the mirror, and shivered at the image. Her toned legs where tense, stretched on both sides of the Professors face, making her cock just inches away from the Professor’s face. She arched her back and raised her hips. 

‘God, my ass looks so tight’ she thought as she slowly lowered herself.

The initial sensation of wetness on her cock was always indescribable. It was so exhilarating that a gasp left her throat , moaning as the professors lips caressed the velvet tightness of her cock. No matter what anyone said, getting a blowjob always felt like the first time for her. 

Another inch she went, accompanied with delicious slurping noises from below her, which in turn excited Leah further. Her hips were about to lose control, but she endured and slowly went down more. 

'So tight' she thought.

She wasn't going to stop, she knew. It had been the right thing to do for the professor, to do that breathing spell. On and on she went, relishing in the undulating and caressing of the professor's tongue. She wasn't all that… inexpert. The thought , and a particular hard sucking from the professor, made a shiver course through her back.

After an excruciating and completely delicious few inches, she felt something give and she finally let go and went all the way up to the professor's mouth. The base of her cock, which was in fact where her clit started, was pressed to the mature lady's nose. The professor's breathing was sending her jolt of electricity and her legs shivered for a second.

A desperate moan forced itself through her. She always loved when the pleasure was so much her whole body responded.

She remained in that position for a couple moments, where she looked down and saw the bulge in the professor's throat. She felt a twitch through the whole length of her cock, and for a moment the bulge expanded. Her breath hitched and she started moving her hips slowly, but it was way too much pressure, the tightness was incredible.

"Professor, I can¿t hold back any longer"

In response, she heard, and felt the slurping noises intensify. That was all she needed.

She didn't take long to pick up the pace,and soon she was throat fucking the professor without abandon. The professor was thoroughly enjoying it, her hands disappeared into her robes, but Leah was too concentrated in twerking her hips. She was looking in the mirror as she rode the professors mouth and she couldn't believe how hot it looked. Her hips going up and down, the bulge in the professor's mouth moving along with her cock.

She came… hard. For a moment she stopped, relishing in the feeling. She even felt her pussy quivering and she moaned in delight. She could hear the professor respond in appreciation. The cum did not stop, and the more it came out, the more Leah felt. Her legs were shaking and the professor even slapped her ass a few times as if wanting her to cum more, which she did gladly.

"Yes professor, slap this bad girl's ass"

A bulge started to form in the professor's belly and Leah regained enough consciousness to draw the rune on it with her finger, the one that her mum and her had used the first time.

As she finished, the enlarged belly looked already to be of a four month pregnancy. But it took less than a minute to go down, during which the professor could only be experiencing a really intense orgasm, if her choking noises and harsh breathing were any clue.

"Yeah, choke on that cock Professor McGonagall, suck it dry"

The Professor was indeed listening since the slurping noises started again and soft hands caressed Leah's thighs and even played with her pussy.

Her cock didn't even lose hardness, and she could feel herself growing as she saw the changes happening in the professor's body.

McGonagall, however, seemed to be completely focused on getting another load from her cock, and she was performing admirably. 

Leah could feel her cock getting wider, but the professor didn't seem to be fazed, so Leah began her thrusts anew, now without a single ounce of hesitation.

A click sounded from the door, and Leah whimpered. She could hear her mum and a man's voice. Her mum would sometimes bring another man so she could get double penetrated, but Leah really really wanted to fuck McGonagall.

Also, Leah's hips just wouldn't stop. She knew she would have to change to Harry the minute her mum entered. She could hear the voice of the man outside, and he wasn’t supposed to see a girl choking her new professor with her very own cock. Minerva gurgled in alarm, most probably thinking amongst the same lines as Leah was. 

“Professor, I am going to change to Harry, don’t be alarmed”

A gurgle came from below her, which Leah interpreted as an affirmation. In the blink of an eye, her body had lost all femininity and instead stood the lean and athletic body of Harry Potter. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and for a moment wished he could fuck himself as Leah. He was fucking hot.

Her mum finally reached the living room, along with her man.

"Hello dear, having fun?"

The man she had brought had to be at least 7 foot tall, wide and muscular. Dark, sun glazed skin and dark penetrating eyes. Oh her mum really wanted a pounding.

"Hey mum, meet Professor McGonagall" he said as he gave a particular strong thrust. He must have been close to her diaphragm since he suddenly felt a lot of pressure to which he responded with stronger thrusts. 

"That does look quite fun, Pet" the man said in a deep husky voice. "Think you can manage that?".

"Oh we will manage it. Come, I am really horny now, and I want your big black cock choking my throat."

They exchanged some more innuendo, but Harry couldn't care less since he was starting to cum once again. He could feel his cum coursing and spurting out like a rush, and in a few seconds it was bulging in McGonagall's stomach.

When he finally stopped and he heard her mum’s room lock, he quickly switched ino Leah. Slowly and agonizingly she took her cock out, relishing every single inch she pulled. The Professor seems to me still cumming as Leah's seed kept being absorbed into her body. Her large cock finally came out with a wet plop, and she somehow managed to sit down.

Minerva stumbled to the side, panting heavily, hidden from Leah's view. 

"Merlin All-mighty" the professor said. Yet her voice sounded a tad higher. Younger. "It was amazing".

A soft arm showed from below the couch and a lovely brown hair was then visible. Slowly the Professor gor up, and Leah's breath hitched.

'She's fucking stunning' she tought.

She had a perfect round, tight butt and a thin waist. Her thighs were perfectly toned and she caught a glimpse of perfectly round perky globes from behind, since her silk robes had long been cast aside. They were of a very good size if she could watch them from the side. The now young professor turned her body side to side, admiring it with perplexed eyes. Leah couldn't blame her, her cock was already hard again.

"I am young again" the professor said, her strict tone completely gone, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She remained there for a few minutes, still contemplating her body, caressing her soft face, examining her whole body. Soon, her tears subsided and a joyful grin formed on her lips. Even her smile was beautiful.

However she then noticed Leah's enlarged cock and her face changed to pure lust. Without a cue, the professor turned around and walked sexily towards the couch. Her hips were incredible and she knew how to swerve them. She moved like a feline, ready to pounce at her prey. Leah would love to be pounced on, again and again. Her soft porcelain legs swinged towards each side of the sex couch, her back towards Leah, and it magically changed, positioning the Professor just perfectly, displaying her pink pussy to Leah.

Saying Leah was wet and hard was an understatement. She didn't need any more encouragement.

"Come and mount me" the Professor said huskily, her back arched beautifully as she turned slightly her lovely young face smiling. "I haven't had cock in so long, please break me? I want you to break me like a little whore. Like the little slut I am to become. I am never going to be old again because I want you to cum in me as much as you want ok?"

Even her voice was lovely and enticing and sexy. With a few steps she positioned herself behind the professor, whose ass was swerving lightly side to side, teasing her, begging to be slapped.

Without hesitation she bent her knees slightly and positioned her cock just at the entrance of the professor's pussy.

"Are you ready? I am bot holding back, i am going directly to fucking pounding your tight little pussy"

"Yes yes! Fucking put it in me"

She leaned down with her legs in front of the professors. She couldn't believe how dirty and sexy they looked in the mirror with her cock on the verge of splitting the stunning bombshell underneath her. And like a fucking piston she rammed her cock.

“Fuuuuck!” McGonagall bellowed. It was a hoarse, deaf moan, really strong but not loud. Leah was in heaven, and her cock was feeling incredible pressure. Both of them were breathing harshly, trying to get used to the feeling of their joining. She could feel a kind of barrier, and she decided she would try to break it.

She could see the Professors face, her lovely lips open in a smile, and eyes closed. She then noticed the discarded diary of her mother and leaned down to get it. The friction that caused the professor hiss in delight, and she looked back at her, following her every more. When she saw Leah was reaching for the notebook, she groaned cutely and wiggled her hips. Leah had to stifle a groan from that mere movement.

She quickly went for the page she had been looking for while moving her hips slowly. That seemed to shut up McGonagall, who was now moaning softly, her eyes closed once again.

Leah, on the other hand, was getting desperate, reading quickly through her mother’s diary, not without filing more ideas from it for later. 

“Aha!” she thought as she laid the book on the Professor’s arched back. She was so enthralled she didn’t notice. Leah leaned forward and her hips just took over. Her mind was getting cloudy from the pressure of her cock, but she really wanted to see if her theory was right.

“Gods, I hope nobody reads my diary,” Leah read. Her mom’s script was quite elegant for someone who was describing the most sordid debauchery anyone had ever written.

“Kidding, I bloody well hope my children read it as we fuck. Hell, I am getting fucked by James as I write this. I can hear Sirius banging, well , someone as well. Poor Remus, can’t catch a break. Maybe I will tell James if he wants to double with him again. He seemed really into banging my, FUCK, ass. God, James is soooo hung.

Damn it, he is reaching my cervix again, and bloody horsecock feels so good when it hits it. I do wonder…”

Leah decided to try it right there and slammed harshly against the Professors ass. It had taken the Professor by surprise and she moaned loudly. From the ceiling, her mum seemed to echo her moans. 

‘Yes dear!, that’s the spot!...’ came the muffled voice of her mum. 

Leah had to force herself to focus on the diary again, while thoroughly enjoying the slow fuck she was giving the Professor.

‘God yes! I was fucking right! Ah! It feels so good! James just fucking busted through my Cervix. That shouldn’t have been possible! I wonder, maybe the witch body just gets accustomed to any size of cock. I will have to stop writing, he just noticed he passed the barrier and he is getting really serious. I am for a deep deep banging. Hell yes, he’s choking me now. Write later. Love, Lily”.

Leah stopped for a moment, in which the Professor pouted, whining softly. But Leah wanted to caress the soft body underneath her. The professor’s waist was entirely too enticing and Leah thoroughly massaged her body, going from her hips, to her sides and finally reaching for her boobs, which were perky and her nipples hardened. The Professor had already lost any measure of sense and awareness and merely grabbed Leah’s hand while she pinched her nipple.

With her other hand, Leah changed the pages of her mum’s diary again until she found another passage that caught her attention.

“Today James was a beast. And I mean it quite Literally. I had been badgering him to work on his transformation and he finally managed it. His deer animagus form was finally half done. He looked like a centaur and his cock was at least 2 feet long. I just loved it. He fucking split me again. 

I don’t understand how, but i won't complain, that my pussy just reverts back to my original tightness. James doesn’t complain either. Anyways, he really, really breached my cervix today. I finally found a way for all the cum to be absorbed into my body. He had cum so bloody much i would have looked like a sodding 6 month pregnant girl. 

It was totally worth it, though. And i confirmed, A witch’s cervix adapts to their sex partners cock. It is a whole other level of orgasm. It was virtually non-stop… Also, so much cum was absorbed that well, you’ll see when I try it. I hope i have a daughter, and maybe a son too. I’ll give them this to read. Love Lily!”

So there it was. Leah mentally prepared herself, pulling her cock a couple inches out, and without a thought it had lengthened itself. She slowly began her way back in. Somehow, the professor sensed something was different and she braced herself towards the couch. Her hands gripped the edges and she whimpered softly with each inch Leah penetrated her.

Finally her cock head reached the second entrance, but she continued pushing, and pushing, and pushing.

“Merlin, yes!”

Something gave. Leah felt it, and it was incredible. So far, only the spongy purple head had crossed, but the pressure on its base had increased twofold, the barrier gripping it incredibly tightly. McGonagall started whimpering louder and her legs started shaking. Leah was feeling the tremors from her cock all the way to her own pussy. It had been so much that McGonagall squirted. Leah could feel all the liquid flowing down the Professors thighs. And the orgasm wasn’t stopping. It was so much that Leah felt something she hadn’t felt while doing this. She squirted too. For a few moments it seemed like she was the one being fucked.

“Oh, fuck, yes” Leah said gasping and whining and moaning. Her own pussy was quivering and she was in absolute heaven. 

There was a pool forming on the floor, but neither cared. Leah pushed again and a couple of inches went in, but she had bottomed out. Leah knew she was going to pound her now. The Professor was now hers, and her cock was agreeing. A deep rumble came from the professor, which renewed her excitement. She was purring! She felt it all through her cock.

“Oh you dirty Kitten! You are loving it aren’t you?” she had learned the absolute nastiest things to say from her mum. From the banging sounds of the ceiling, her mum seemed to be using them at that very moment as well.

The professor merely nodded. Leah then reached down, her cock sliding a couple inches back, the tip of her cock stuck mid cervix, which in turn made the purr even stronger. She leaned down to whisper to the professors ears. Her hair was silky, and smooth, and wavy, and Leah lovingly caressed it so she had free access to the Professor’s earlobe.

“I bet you can half-turn into a pussycat, can’t you?” she said between softly sucking and sucking the professors ears. In turn, the Professor moaned again, and they kissed. It was electric. The feeling of tightness all around her cock, and the soft, delicious taste of her lips, and her tongue sent jolts through her spine. The very life of her was going out.

“Do it for me, please?” she begged.

The Professor then smiled saucily and turned her face away. In a blink of an eye, her ears were replaced by a feline’s. They looked soft and she didn’t hesitate to caress them. The purring came back right then. She then felt something between their bodies, and she saw a soft fluffy tail coming from the tip of her spine. Leah had to look at the mirror and she loved what she saw.

The tail was wagging playfully, not looking out of place at all. McGonagall was now fully stretching and purring, seemingly her feline side even more pronounced. She had started to move underneath her, teasing Leah. She knew what the Professor wanted yet she was thoroughly enjoying making her work for it. She reached for her long cascading hair and with her free hand she slapped her ass.

McGonagall was caught off guard and instinctively leaned back, forcing Leah's cock into her womb once again.

It was now turn for Leah to hiss.she then felt the teacher's tail softly wrap itself once around her waist and half reach to the middle of her breasts.

That finally did it.

She rammed her cock again and this time didnt stop. She wasn't passing the cervix all the time, only hitting it most of the times. The professor had lost the ability to form noises and was merely gasping with each thrust. But every now and then she would cross her cervix which was seemingly acting as a second clitoris, because every time she did, the Professor had an orgasm, if the shaking of her legs and desperate moans were anything to go by. The tailed coiled hardly against Leah's tiny waist, which felt fascinating and the familiar pressure of her cock orgasm started to build up 

"Professor, i am going to cum!" Leah said between moans. "I am cumming! I am cumming! I am cumming!

An explosion came through her body. She could feel the torrent coursing through her, even stronger than with her mum. And in a few seconds she saw the professor's belly expanding, struggling to absorb the magic power of her cum into her body.

The feeling always deemed like an eternity, when it was actually less than 20 seconds after blast and blast of white hot cum left her body.

The professor was gripping the couch tightly as another orgasm overcame her. They stood like that for a couple minutes, gasping, their breaths laboured. Leah bit her lips and giggled saucily as she moved her hips ever so slightly. She could feel the Professor absorbing all her cum, her inflated belly shrinking rapidly.

"I told you that my cum was more than enough".

"That you did pretty kitten" she said. The professor purred lightly and started getting up, forcing Leah to move back. Her cock was not as hard as it had been but as she pulled it, the warmth was too overwhelming. Her girl cock took less than a minute to be hard again, and when she finally was out, both moaned cutely, whining for the loss of contact.

The Professor stood up straigth, her belly now flat and even toned. Her face had deaged even more, appearing to be in her mid twenties.

"I see you are hard again" she said, as she walked around her like a predator, slowly and sensual. Her tail caressed Leah's cock,lightly groping around it, stroking it.

"Take a sit, Mrs Potter" she said, regaining a bit of the strict tone from before. "Now, I will not ask nicely again. I intend to ride your cock until I’m full, do you understand?"

Leah did not need to be asked again, and, with a sensual strut, she made her way to the couch. She felt how the walk affected the Professor, as her eyes were glued to Leah's ass. She sat down and the couch molded itself. 

It was extremely comfortable, placing her in a layin position with her back arched. Her tits were standing proud and she took advantage of the position to give the Professor a show. Slowly, she took her breasts with her hands, massaging her nipples and then stroking her cock.

"My cock is waiting for your pussy, professor".

McGonagall gave her a show as well , and soon was placing her pussy above her cock. Even when the couch was low enough, and Leah was laying down, and the professor was standing up, with both legs wide on each side of the couch, Leah's cock was almost hitting her entrance.

She continued going down, arching her back as she went. Placing both hands in Leah's stomach. Leah didn't know why, but the feeling of the Professor's leaning on her, preparing to mount her, was incredibly arousing.

The Professor was watching the mirror , with her mouth open in a satisfied smile and she grabbed Leah's cock and positioned herself.

This time, the penetration was slow. From the very moment Leah's cockhead parted the Professor's pussy lips, she had to grip the back of the couch. She was whimpering desperately, forcing herself not to grab the Professor's hips and slam her completely.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, Pretty kitten? Get ready"

Inch by inch she went down, and Leah's eyes were glued at the point where the Professor's pussy was devouring her cock, which was pulsing in anticipation.

Finally, the professor's hips made contact with Leah's, and she could feel her cock just touching the cervix. The Professor was fully sitting down, impaled on her cock. 

She began grinding her hips slowly and playfully began playing with Leah's tits. 

Leah was cooing, the sensations were like electricity trickling through her body, specially when the professor pinched her nipples. The tightness was driving her crazy and she started gasping.

"Please!" She begged desperately. "Please ride me"

The professor smiled saucily and placed her hands again on her torso leaning against her. 

And then she started.

It wasn't a gentle pace either. 

She raised her hips, and only her hips. A movement Leah's mum had said that was a real professional move, since her back was straight and still. Only her hips were moving up. And then they slammed down.

Leah gasped and her legs were twitching and she moaned in delight, arching her body back. She had cum again.

But the Professor didn't stop. 

The feeling of cumming while still the professor was still riding her was almost painful, but thoroughly incredible. Soon the professors belly had absorbed a bucketload of cum without even stopping to catch a breath. Leah's orgadm had been incredible, but her cock hadn't even lost hardness and was slowly building up. She didn't know how the Professor was doing it, just like her mum did.

When she rode her first cock, she would destroy it like that too, she was sure of it.

The professor mewling became stronger, signaling for another big orgasm, which only got Leah more hot. Leah then raised her legs and with amazing nimbleness she put them on the professor's shoulders. In turn, the professor merely grabbed without breaking her cock grinding, and pushed them as far as they would go.

Leah's knees were now on each side of her head, her cock pointing still upwards. She gasped, the breath going out of her as the position put even more pressure on her cock. The Professor was licking her lips as she pushed her legs harshly, and her rhythm was growing erratically.

“Merlin Fuckign almighty, I’m going to come”.

And then the explosion came again. Leah was cumming hard and for a moment everything went black. Her skin was on fire, the slow grinding and the sensation of the professors ass touching her own was driving her insane. It was actually taking her longer to finish cumming, and she could feel the soft belly of the professor touching her abs. She passed her hands over it, and it was firm yet soft.

After some minutes it started coming down, but still, Minerva was panting, trying to get the shaking under control. Her beautiful toned legs, and her now toned ass were still vibrating as if she was still orgasming. With difficulty she rose but her legs gave, and plopped down, still moaning.

“You know, pretty kitten” she said between breaths “There is another metamorphmagus I know. She is even family of yours”.

Leah’s reaction was instant. Her tiredness went away as if they hadn’t been fucking for two hours already, and her cock sprang back again, pulsating, and with an unbearable pressure. Her mind raced with the things both of them would do. Because she knew without a doubt that she would find this metamorph and fuck her any and all ways possible.

“Kitty, you shouldn’t have said that” she said, stroking her cock. She didn’t need Minerva to lubricate, she was already gushing out, ready for the next round. The now younger woman looked to be in her early thirties, even late twenties, with a stunning body. She wasn’t yet as hot as her mother, but she would never deny a pussy so delicious. Without hesitation Minerva had gotten on all fours again, she seemed to love doggystyle (or was it kittystyle?) and leaned down, presenting Leah with her pussy, which was almost quivering in excitement.

“On the contrary, my dear” she said as she purred. Leah needed to learn how to reproduce that beautiful sound. It reverberated in her chest and in her cock.

“This is exactly what I wanted to do”

Her moans were loud enough to rival her mother’s upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: The Muggleborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finally arrives at the Hogwarts express where she meets Hermione. But she soon is discovered by her and forced to reveal her secret, with delicious consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm back.
> 
> After several months, i finally finished the third chapter. I had been seriously busy, and i had been meaning to continue with the story. As a treat, i rushed a bit with this chapter, so I do apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and/or typos. Unfortunately i currently don't have a Beta Reader, so i am open for volunteers, if anyone is interested. Next chapters shouldn't take as long, so stay tuned for more! As always, your feedback is well received.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, i certainly did when i was writing it.
> 
> Zhaxor.

Chapter 3:

Leah Potter materialized out of the portal into Platform 9 and 3/4 . She took a deep breath and steeled herself. It was the day that she was to finally go to Hogwarts, her parent’s school, where she would learn all about magic and witchcraft. As she walked she couldn’t help but feel a little goosebump creeping through her back, she was just so very excited to be there.

The professor had explained that the rules had had to be changed and they were now accepting students from the age of 15 for their first year, due to something called the Sorting becoming antiquated.

She had given her mum a goodbye fuck, so she had been in no state to take her to the station because her belly was still absorbing all the cum Leah had provided the day before. 

The red train was just as Lily had described, like taken from an old movie. It was bustling with activity, people coming and going, families saying their goodbyes and friends catching up. Leah quickly realized a problem she would have. Everyone was dressed with robes, long and flowing. And very very colorful, so much that it was hurting her eyes.

Leah sighed and made her way with her wheeled suitcase. Because there was no way in hell she was going to carry around an old trunk everywhere through London.

She glanced around and, sure, the people her age were carrying what looked to be really old chests. Some were, of course, intricate and very elegant. But they were still trunks.

On the other hand, Leah's outfit was completely out of place. She was wearing a long braid, her dark hair reaching mid back. They had all decided she should change the natural color, because otherwise she would look way too similar to Lily Potter. Her white buttoned shirt had tightened mid belly, so she could show off her toned abs and a blue shining navel piercing.

Her plaid skirt was just the right length, enough to be scandalous, but only showing glimpses of what was hidden. Her muscled legs had drawn many stares in her way in, which she pretended not to notice, posing every time she could. Her thigh high stockings were black and she had high heeled shoes. The perfect image of a sexy schoolgirl. And she intended to use it.

But when she got in, the stares turned from lustful to outright alarmed from many of the families. Some of them, she realized, must have been muggles, since they weren't that scandalized.

"Ugh, what are these people wearing?" A voice said from behind her

She turned around only for her breath to leave her lungs. It must have been the most beautiful, sexy girl she had ever laid her eyes on.

She was almost as tall as her, with white porcelain skin and beautiful brown wavy hair. A small nose and soft lips, which for a moment made Leah's dry. Her caramel eyes were the thing that caught the attention the most, almond shaped and soft.

She wore a dark blue light jacket over a yellow summer dress. Leah could see she had a beautiful dancer's body and her legs were long and toned. The dress was just short enough to cover her while showing as much as she could.

She was wearing white sneakers and was holding her smartphone in one hand, and, to Leah's great relief, a common enough wheeled suitcase. 

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger" she said, her voice like a melody to Leah, and she offered her hand in greeting. "You seem to be the most normal person around, we should stick together."

Leah had to shake herself from her stupor. The girl was gorgeous.

And her cock was stirring inside her body.

"Leah, Leah Black" she said, finally. It had taken Professor McGonagall a great deal to ensure that name for Leah, since they had decided Potter would draw way too much attention.

She took Hermione's hand, and it was soft and warm. A tingly feeling coursed through her and she had to force down the moan that had suddenly fought to come out from deep inside her chest.

Apparently, Hermione had felt something too, because she had quickly withdrawn her hand, with a frown.

"You know, Professor McGonagall warned me," Leah said, trying to sound nonchalant. But inside, she was hyperventilating, trying to not stare too much at the beauty next to her. "But this is still totally bizarre. They look like they were taken straight out of a Halloween party."

"My mum was a second away from kicking her out my house when she visited us. She looked positively out of place" she said giggling lightly. It was the voice of an angel to Leah.

She had never been shy, but there was just, something's with Hermione. It was drawing her in, like a moth to a flame. And yet she couldn't breath and she worried she was stuttering.Hermione didn't seem to notice, and she quickly took Leah's hand and made way towards the first car they had in front of them.

As she got in, she mentally thanked the seller that had performed a feather-weight charm on her luggage, along with an expansion enchantment. She had been able to take all her favorite clothes.

It didn't take them long to make their way to the second compartment, passing no one on their way. Apparently everyone was still saying their goodbyes.

The compartments seemed very cozy, red tinted with leather benches, and storage on top. Soon enough, she was plopped down on the nice comfy bench while she saw Hermione struggling to get her luggage on the top storage.

"Here let me help you," Leah said, giggling a bit at the puffing sounds Hermione was doing, while utterly failing to reach high enough.

She hesitated for a moment when Hermione's dress had rode upwards more than a couple inches, showing just barely a hint of her lovely ass and teasing Leah further with the soft curve of her thighs.

Hermione merely huffed again, but made enough space for Leah to grab one side of the suitcase. However, she was almost brought down from the sheer weight of the thing.

"Bloody hell, what did you pack in there?!" she said struggling and failing to even raise the suitcase a single inch.

"Clothes and my books of course!" She said between breaths.

"It very well seems like it's the whole bloody library!"

"Oh shut up" said Hermione half angry, half giggling.

After a couple minutes of utterly failing, Leah finally had an idea. Her mum's Journal.

"It's useless, just drop it on the seat" Leah said as they both let go and the suitcase dropped unceremoniously and loudly.

"Should we wait for someone?" Said Hermione glancing towards the hallway.

Leah, however, shook her head and closed the door. On the side of the lock there was a lever that read 'privacy'. She quickly pulled it, and the shutters closed and the door clicked twice more.

"Hey what's that for?" Hermione protested.

"Never mind, I think I have a solution" Leah said, reaching for her mum's journal inside her purse. She had decided to carry it everywhere she went.

"Let's see, mum, you had a 7th year spell around here" she said whispering, quickly changing pages.

She skipped the fun parts and finally reached the desired passage.

"Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly, and reached for her newly acquired wand. She had bought an extremely sexy thigh holster that she had been itching to use. Of course that meant she had to raise her skirt and show her toned leg.

For a moment she could swear she had heard the sharpest intake of air, but she must have been dreaming it since Hermione was merely glancing curiously at the journal.

"Now, get ready to lift that bag of stones you call a suitcase" Leah said brandishing her wand and pointing it towards it.

Hermione, however, was ecstatic. She had jumped up and down when she realized Leah had her wand out and giggled childishly.

"Are you going to do magic?!" She said excitedly "I've read all the books of course, aren't they just fascinating? It's so amazing, I couldn't believe it when I was told. Always knew there was something different you know? Once I turned a teacher's hair blue when. She.."

"Relax, Hermione!" Leah said, as she stood up and held both Hermione's arms "Breathe! Yes i am doing some magic, hopefully we can make this thing weigh nothing, at all. But you have to be ready ok? I don't know if this will work. It said it was a seventh year spell".

Hermione was startled at first but she nodded enthusiastically and reached for her suitcase.

Leah pointed again, and attempted the wand movements.

"PERFUSORIUS!"

Leah didn't know if she had to yell or not, but she didn't want to risk it. She instantly felt something, a torrent of warmth rushing from her very center out, towards her arm and finally, through her wand.

There was a blinding flash and both girls were launched backwards and then falling down to the floor. Both landed in a heap, somehow Leah on top of Hermione. 

"Ow" Hermione groaned "My head"

Leah's breath had been kicked out from her stomach, and she groaned as well. She then saw Hermione grabbing her curly locks and without hesitation reached for them, touching carefully to look for any injury. Luckily there was none, but she then realized the position they were in.

Their faces were inches away, and their bodies were flush. She could feel everything. Their legs were touching, and Leah began to be aware of every movement. Hermione’s breasts were smaller, but still pronounced enough to call her attention. She could feel hers softly pressing against Hermione's. She saw the soft curve of her jaw and the intoxicating perfume Hermione was wearing was driving her crazy. With just the slightest hint of vanilla, and something she just related to the smell of a new book, she couldn't hold back and took a deep breath.

She heard Hermione's intake of air, and then their eyes met. Her mouth was heaven like, barely open in disconcert, with perfectly white teeth and her nose was small and cute. But her eyes were incredible, almond shaped and big, yet soft. At that moment they were a mixture of shock and curiosity.

Leah forced herself to react and with a grunt she got up, offering a hand to the still laying girl.

The whole thing had been way intense. She had felt Hermione's deep stare and she swore Hermione's hand had traveled to her side.

"Are you OK?" Leah asked tentatively.

“Ow ow ow” Hermione said, holding her head as she took Leah’s hand. “Bloody hell, what was that?”

“I think i might have put a bit too much into that spell?” Leah said plopping down in the seat, shortly followed by Hermione, who was still holding her head. Leah however, was distracted since Hermione was now very close to her.

Her dress had ridden a bit up and her thighs were showing. They looked so very soft, yet, so very very tight. Unconsciously she moved her own left leg close enough they were both touching and a goosebump went through her spine. For a moment there she even felt herself trembling.

A melodic giggle came from next to her, and she saw Hermione’s eyes looking up, full of mirth. Her heart - and her cock - skipped a beat.

She did manage to take her eyes off Hermione, only to realize what she was laughing about: the suitcase was now floating, banging lightly against the roof.

“Is that supposed to happen?” she asked, still giggling.

“I don’t think so,” Leah said in the same manner. “Supposedly it should only feel lighter, not lighter than air”.

“Well, at least I can now store it” Hermione said shrugging “Let’s ask a Professor later. Anyway, what is that book you took the spell from?”.

“It’s not a book,” Leah said, “It’s my mother’s journal. But she did take notes from spells and classes every now and then. I remembered she once wrote about using this one spell to carry her own trunk”.

“Oh, and here i was thinking of asking for it” Hermione said, a cute blush grazing her cheeks.

“Maybe later” Leah said a bit nervously “When we know each other better, you know?”

“That sounds splendid!” Hermione said excitedly “Why don’t I begin, and then maybe you can tell me more about you!”

Hermione’s curiosity and excitement was contagious. To Leah, her smile was just too beautiful, and when she spoke, it felt honest, like someone who speaks from her heart all the time.

The girl started to bare her soul to Leah, and it was heartwarming. She had never felt like this in her life. She was trembling, and excited, and blushing, and turned on. She wanted, no, she needed to know Hermione. The girl told her all about her life, how her parents were dentists, owning their own practice, so money was never an issue with them.

She told her how school had been for her, being a bit of a nerd, yet, since she was really pretty, she had never been bullied, and she detested bullies with all her being. At one moment she had even taken her smartphone and took a selfie with Leah, and then posted it to her Instagram.

“It might very well be my last” Hermione had said “And now I can show that i am really going to a boarding school, and already making friends! My mum will at least be a bit less stressed.”

They had posed, and Hermione had instantly added her and tagged her to her profile.

“For all we know, our phones won’t work there” Leah acknowledged.

Hermione continued telling more about her life, and Leah was just taking everything in, which was an astounding fit, since at one point, Hermione had crossed her legs, almost showing her underwear, and Leah had to force herself not to take out her cock right there. She had then shown all her pictures from her social networks. She was a dancer, and she also liked to share her own workout routines.

Leah had been ecstatic and had also shared some of hers too, pointing out her mum Petunia every now and then.

“Is she really your mother?” Hermione said perplexed “She looks very hot! I just wish I could look like that when I get to her age!”

All in all, Hermione and her were becoming fast friends. They shared a meal when the trolley came by, as well as some sweets. Leah was just so tempted to kiss her right there when a chocolate frog left a bit of a smudge on Hermione's lips.

“Are you OK?” Hermione had said, breaking her out of her stupor again. “Leah, please don’t take this the wrong way, but are you a lesbian?”

Her blood froze, she had been caught. She moved away and began stuttering half-made apologies. She could feel herself losing control of her hair, turning brown, almost like Hermione’s and then red, a bit light at first but then deep red.

“Oh my god!” Hermione said, astounded, “How are you doing that?!”

Leah forced herself to relax. At least she hadn’t changed to Harry or something worse. She took a deep breath and managed to get her hair back to normal, deep black. She thought Hermione would look horrified, so slowly she raised her head up.

But instead of finding the dreaded look on Hermione’s face, she only found amazement. She had her mouth and eyes open in astonishment and an excited smile was forming on her beautiful lips.

“You totally have to tell me how to do that!” Hermione said leaning close to her, forgetting all about her previous question “It’s brilliant! You can change your hair color! Can you do anything else?”

Hermione had taken Leah’s hand, sending electric shocks through her. Her smile again had infected her and she laughed at the look on her face.

“Easy Hermione, calm down!” Leah said “First of all, sorry I lost control there, you took me by surprise”.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but was cut short when Leah placed a finger gently on her lips. That did manage to shut her up. Leah had to calm herself. She hadn’t planned to do that, but now that she had, she didn’t want to stop touching Hermione’s lips.

“OK, I wasn’t sure I would have to show this so soon” Leah said taking a breath “I am a Metamorphmagus”.

Hermione looked confused, and Leah chastised herself. She hadn’t realized Hermione was most probably a Muggleborn, with no contact with the magic community at all. There was no way she had heard about Metamorphmagus.

“Sorry, let me explain” Leah said “A Metamorphmagus is a person who can change their body completely at will. I can change every cell in my body any way I want. It is an inherited trait, so it's not very common, but not unheard of.”

“Bollocks, Are you having a laugh?” Hermione said appearing to be gobsmacked “That is brilliant!”

Leah merely laughed and she felt herself relax a bit. That was until…

“But, hold on…” said Hermione. “Is… can you be a bloke too? With all their… parts?”

Leah glanced down again, embarrassed. She usually wasn’t like this, but this girl was unlike anyone she had ever met. She still couldn't figure out what it was. She was dreading gazing into those pretty caramel eyes, and tugging at her skirt nervously.

“Oh god” Hermione said in realization “Well, that is quite… interesting. Is that why you can’t keep your eyes off me?”

“I... Look Hermione…” she said, stuttering and at a loss of words. But then she felt Hermione’s soft hands holding her own, and she raised her face.

“Leah, it's OK, you have nothing to worry about. You can tell me” Hermione said a soft concerned smile on her mouth “I don’t care if you are gay or something”

Leah had to take another big breath.

“Well, yes, I mean, I am into girls, but also into boys you know?” Leah said shrugging “I get both sets, with everything that it entails”.

Hermione nodded in understanding, and she didn’t let go of her hands, so Leah relaxed. However, she then got an intense look, as if she was trying to figure something out, but it soon went away.

However, nothing came out of it, and they went on talking about everything and anything and laughing and giggling. But every now and then Hermione would get a strange look that she couldn’t decipher. Her eyes would turn a bit intense and she would stare at her for a couple seconds. After a while, when a silence fell between them, Hermione grabbed a book and hid her face behind it. Leah started to read her mum’s notebook, but was thoroughly distracted when Hermione crossed her legs and her delicious legs showed again.

She could feel her cock stirring again, inside her, desperate to burst out and have its way with the angel just a couple feet away. She, however, didn’t notice that she had been busted, and Hermione was watching intensely at her.

“Sod it!” Hermione said, startling Leah, forcing her to drag her eyes away from the tantalizing legs. “I can’t bloody concentrate, I really really have to ask.”

“Hermione? What are you talking about?” she asked the flustered girl. getting confused about her demeanor.

“Can you show it to me? Hermione said tentatively, a light blush forming on her face.

Leah was flabbergasted, surely she wouldn’t mean…

"You know," Hermione said, her hands holding the seat's edge, her knuckles white. She was blushing but with a determined look in her eyes. "You'll find that I am curious. Really, really curious. You see, I have never seen one.".

Leah decided to play a bit with Hermione. Make her work for it. She moved forward and opened her legs a little, placing her hands between them. Her movements were slow, and she noticed Hermione's eyes following her every move. Her look was blazing and she leaned forward.

Leah giggled, and Hermione realized she had been caught staring.

"You are teasing me! You little…"

"Slut?" Leah said, her voice hoarse, and she did not try to deny it. She bit her lip, nervous about showing it to Hermione.

"You really want to see it? You really want to see my cock?" Leah asked in a whisper

Hermione gripped the edge harder, and even though she looked a nervous wreck, she nodded.

"This… are you completely sure?" Leah asked again "I mean, do you want me to get naked in front of you?"

"The curiosity is killing me Leah"

And it really showed, her chest rising and falling markedly and her face crimson. And her eyes, they were dark with lust.

"Very well, there is no taking it back OK?"

Hermione could only nod rapidly.

"How do you hide it?" she asked rapidly.

Leah rose up, and she started to undo her skirt. She noticed Hermione watching her every move, and smirked. She slowly turned around, sexily, and she could hear an audible gulp behind her.

She slowly finished undoing her skirt and let it fall down revealing the black thong underneath. She could swear she felt Hermione's hot breath on her ass, and a goosebump went through her.

She opened her legs slightly, giving Hermione a better view, and then bent forward slowly dragging her underwear down. She desperately wanted to tempt Hermione, hence the show she was putting up.

She was now half naked, feeling really sexy. And hot. She had never done such a show for a girl her age.

Leah then sat down, next to Hermione, who turned sideways, her eyes never leaving her her pussy.

"Like what you see?"

"I can't say I don't" Hermione said "You are gorgeous, and really really hot".

Leah's heart raced a bit when she heard it, and her cock was completely prepared to spring up.

"Thank you" she said "You are really hot as well. That might be a problem".

"How so?" Hermione said frowning.

"You see, i really mean it when you say you are hot. And well, my cock reacts to pretty girls like you"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Go on".

Leah then held her left hand just on top of her pussy and her right arm went up. Then she started showing her cock, forming from the tip, spongy head, almost 3 inches wide. It was hard as ever and it slowly raised, inch by inch, from her pussy to her stomach, as if it had been melted to her skin. When it was finally separated from her belly it flicked up towards the ceiling in its 12 inch glory, like a mast pointing to the sky.

Hermione let out a gasp and her eyes widened in astonishment. Her mouth was open and Leah could swear she was going to salivate.

"Oh my god" she said leaning forward "Is it supposed to be so big?"

"Witches can take it as big as they want" she answered, still smirking at the dumbfounded girl. Her right arm started snaking its way around Hermione's shoulders, and the girl didn't offer resistance when Leah pushed her slightly towards her cock.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked Leah.

"How do you think half-human races came to be, like centaurs and whatever?" she said in a half joking tone

"Oh" Hermione said, and then her eyes widened again and she looked at Leah "oh, you mean…"

"That’s what my mum thought, and she was usually right in this sort of thing. Anyways" she said, trying to sound nonchalant "Do you want to touch it?"

"Yes" said Hermione hoarsely, and without any hint of hesitation.

"Well, do go on" Lea said moving closer to Hermione, who was fully sitting sideways now, facing directly at her cock "It won't do anything, you don't want it to".

Hermione seemed to barely listen to her, enraptured completely in her target. She reached slowly with one hand,leaning with her other against Leah's thigh. Leah had to stifle a moan when she touched her, so very close to her pussy.

And finally, Hermione’s hand grabbed her cock, encircling it, her fingers barely reaching around it.

"Bloody hell" Hermione whispered.

"Do you want to stroke it?" Leah asked, pushing Hermione a little more towards her, and her other hand on top of Hermione¿s. She was really really hoping Hermione would let her have her way with her now.

"Yes," Hermione said, as if hypnotized by Leah's cock. However she wasn't moving, so Leah had to coerce her hand, and slowly she dragged Hermione's hand with her own, pumping it to her cocks entire length.

She couldn't keep it inside anymore, and she moaned. She knew it sounded sexy and dirty, but she hadn't been able to keep it in any longer.

"Wow, what was that?" Hermione said, not letting go of her cock, and now grabbing the spongy head. "Does it really feel that good?"

"Yes it does" Leah said, and she abruptly moaned again when Hermione stroked her cock down on her own.

"God, is so hard" Hermione said, not stopping her strokes "My hand barely reaches".

“It feels so good,” Leah said as she licked her lips. 

“This is so wrong, this is so wrong” Hermione said as she pumped Leah’s cock up and down. Leah was just admiring the beauty next to her, astonished at how she got so lucky that this was happening. “Oh god, why is this getting me so….”

“Hot? It’s bloody brilliant, isn’t it” Leah said between gasps and little moans. Hermione was thoroughly examining her cock now, feeling it tentatively and watching from all angles. She got to her cock’s base and saw how close it was to her clit and without any warning, she stroked it eliciting a deep groan from Leah.

“Hermione, please!” Leah said desperately “If you aren’t going to keep going until the end please stop now, otherwise… otherwise i might not be able to control myself. Please”.

Hermione seemed pensive for a moment, watching her intensely , looking directly into her eyes. Leah couldn’t help but to stare back to. They had made a real connection before, sure, and she knew they would be fast friends. But there was also something else, something calling to her. She was breathing harshly, her chest feeling tight and her cock pulsating. She was pleading with her eyes to Hermione, and in return, she nodded slightly.

“I have never done anything like this” Hermione began “And I had never felt like this. From the moment I saw you, I.. I can’t explain it. I mean I like boys. Not that there's anything wrong with liking girls, but I had never seen myself liking girls, nor had I ever felt this way about anyone, let alone…”

Leah’s heart was about to burst. She gave a watery smile to Hermione, hopeful, begging for her to make a decision.

“I understand Hermione” Leah said “We don’t have to do anything… be anything. Or we can just have fun, only if you want to, though”.

Hermione, however, silenced her, just as Leah had just a while ago. Hermione scooted closer to her, and both got more comfortable, still looking at each other’s eyes. She seemed to be searching for something, and Leah idly wondered if she had a pimple she didn’t know about.

“Do you find me attractive?” Hermione asked out of the blue.

“Excuse me, what?” she said dumbfounded.

“Your…”

“Cock” Leah said bemusedly.

“Yes, Cock” Hermione said before clearing her throat “It seems very… hard. Eager even. That means you find me attractive. Sexy even?”

“Hermione, you are beautiful” she said “And, yes, I find you attractive, sexy and really really hot. It’s not only my cock either. My pussy, can’t you see it? It’s completely wet. You make me really wet.”

As if Leah hadn’t been half naked the entire time, Hermione looked surprised all of a sudden, and she did in fact steal a glance downwards, where, in effect, Leah’s pussy was completely drenched. Just as quickly, she returned back staring at Leah’s face, still contemplative.

“I, I think we can see where this could go?” she said tentatively “We can still have fun? Non-exclusive? You see I… this is new to me. I would at least like to try…”

“Of course Hermione,” Leah said, a bit disappointed. But then she thought about how much actual fun they could have together. “I mean… if you are open to it… I need to confess that I am very sexual. There could be, no, there would be other people. Would you be open to something like that?”

“I don’t see a reason not to try,” said Hermione finally. Her demeanor then changed. She relaxed next to her and their faces got even closer. She was now really looking at her, but her face had something different.

And before Leah had a chance to decipher what it was, Hermione kissed her.

Electric shocks coursed through her. It was just a soft kiss on the lips, but it didn’t stop there. It began heating up fast. Hermione soon was licking Leah’s lips softly, and Leah’s cock twitched in response. Hermione’s got even closer, her chest flush against Leah’s side. They both moaned into the kiss, and to Leah, Hermione sounded like an angel.

She couldn’t stop herself, and she reached for Hermione’s face. The kiss was something she had never experienced before. Hermione, on the other hand, went directly for her cock again, eliciting another moan from Leah, muffled by Hermione’s tongue, that had forced her way into her mouth.

“Please don’t stop Hermione,” Leah begged.

“You cock is certainly very sensitive” Hermione said saucily. Leah was beginning to enjoy this change in Hermione’s behavior.

“This is nothing” Leah managed to say between breaths. She then proceeded to grab Hermione by the waist and drag her closer, and started to caress her. Hermione seemed to respond eagerly and Leah was encouraged to continue. Soon, her hand had found their way underneath Hermione’s dress. It was slow, yet completely sensual, the way her skin felt under her hand as she slowly caressed her thighs, raising Hermione’s clothes. Then it was her middle, which was not as toned, but really tight. Hermione’s waist was tiny and her hips just wide enough.

“Take it off,” Hermione said hoarsely “We are doing this. Take it off Leah.”

Hermione raised her hands as Leah relieved her of her sundress, revealing baby blue knickers and bra. Her breasts looked round and perky, and Leah's mind was gone.

Hermione had had to stand up, and she turned around, and to Leah's complete delight, she was giving her a show. Hermione bent over to the other seat, giving Leah a perfect view of her ass and pussy, making her mouth water. Hermione slowly pulled her knickers down, and Leah could see she was trembling a bit, but it had still been extremely arousing.

"Would you help me with my bra?" Hermione said once her knickers were forgotten on the floor.

Leah didn't need to be told twice, and she was behind Hermione, and as she approached, she grabbed her cock and let it smack against Hermione's buttocks.

"Oh my" she heard Hermione whisper.

Leah slowly got closer to Hermione, and hugged her belly from behind. She felt so warm, but she could notice Hermione was a bit nervous. Leah started placing small kisses on her shoulders and then upwards on her neck, in her attempt of helping Hermione relax, eliciting a delicious moan from Hermione. Her cock was pressed firmly against the crack of her butt, and Hermione started grinding slowly against Leah.

“My hips, they are moving on their own” she said, her voice hoarse.

Her bra finally came undone, and since she was facing the window she could see a faint reflection of her perfectly shaped breasts. Leah kept her slow pace, kissing her way up on her neck, but she took Hermione’s left tit with her mouth, pinching her nipple softly. The noises coming from the girl in her arms were becoming desperate, so she decided to turn her around, getting a soft, high pitched yelp from her.

“Your turn to undress me” Leah said as she turned around, straightening her back. She was rocking her hips slowly, hoping to entice Hermione even more. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and she gasped when she felt Hermione’s hand helping her out of it. All left was the black lace bra.

Leah then felt Hermione’s hand embrace her around her belly, and she felt so warm, and her cock responded by twitching. The clasp was undone and she slowly took it off and turned around.

Hermione went wide-eyed and she couldn’t seem to take off her eyes from Leah’s breasts.

“Are they real?” Hermione said, raising a tentative hand towards Leah’s chest. Leah really wanted to be touched, yearned for Hermione’s soft hand to pinch her nipple and her lips to suck them. She grabbed Hermione’s hand and softly pressed it against her chest and squeezed. Another moan escaped her throat.

“Yes they are” Leah said, her voice coming ragged, barely holding on off forcing herself at Hermione “They just feel like they are fake. My mum had a titjob and I prefer the feeling. Also they are bigger and rounder and tighter”.

“They do feel very good!” Hermione exclaimed as she continued to pinch and squeeze and thoroughly explore Leah’s tits, which were around a C-cup at the moments, but she had decided to shape them like her mum’s. She pushed her chest out and Hermione squeezed harder. Leah merely reciprocated by reaching for Hermione’s breasts as well. Soon, both of them were moaning and caressing each other’s tits, and then kissing as they did so. Their kisses had stopped being just soft, and were now heated and their tongues touching.

Then Hermione surprised Leah by bending a bit and kissing her way down to her chest. Her mouth then reached her nipples and sucked. Leah was in heaven when she felt Hermione’s lips on her breasts. She gasped and stroked Hermione’s curls, pressing her even more against her chest.

“I had never done that” said Hermione, as she began placing soft kisses down Leah’s toned belly. “It’s exhilarating. Will you do it for me?”

“Yes” Leah said, almost pleadingly. She gasped again when Hermione grabbed her cock so she could continue her way down.

“I have never done this before either” she said, as she knelt down. Leah was flabbergasted at Hermione’s decision to give her a kneeling blowjob.

“It’s feels even better if you play with yourself while yo do it” Leah said trying not to sound too eager.

“Oh, so we do have experience?” Hermione said mischievously, as she planted a kiss on the base of Leah’s cock. She then continued doing so while alternating talking.

“Tell me Leah, do you like sucking cock?” Hermione asked. She was reaching higher, and Leah’s breath was hitching.

“Bloody Hell Hermione” Leah said, groaning loudly “Yes I love sucking cock. I love to deepthroat. Do you think you can deepthroat me? The feeling is indescribable, to have a huge cock lodged in your throat while it unloads all the cum inside”.

“I don’t know if I can,” Hermione said after giving a particularly long lick from the base of Leah’s cock up to the spongy head. “How can you breathe while you do that? ”

Hermione looked entranced, every kiss, every lick, every little suck, she took her time, as if she were savoring it. And yet analyzing it as if Leah’s cock was some fascinating scientific subject, worth of being studied thoroughly. When she asked Leah, she seemed both aroused and extremely inquisitive. Leah was now massaging her tits and Hermione's hair, and she moaned loudly when Hermione took as much as she could from her cock’s spongy head. She then placed her forearm next to the cock while she continued sucking lightly.

“The size is almost ridiculous” Hermione said, “It’s bigger than my forearm, how can anyone fit this?”

“Oh, believe me, it will fit” Leah said, fighting the urge to slam Hermione’s face and force herself down her throat.

“Huh, interesting” Hermione said “The taste is salty, yet, I can’t get enough of it. It’s making me crazy, and you were right, it feels even better if I masturbate. But, seriously, how can you breathe with something like this choking you?”.

“Hermione, if i tell you this, will you try it?” Leah said, hopeful, yet really trying to convey that she wouldn’t hold back. She hissed, however, when Hermione started both stroking her and sucking as much as she could. She had taken a good four inches or more before backing away. Leah’s cock was covered in saliva, and Hermione coughed a bit.

“Bloody hell, I didn’t know my jaw could open so wide,” Hermione said. Her eyes were now dark with lust, and she was licking and stroking. Her lack of skill showed, but she was making up with eagerness and a lot of effort.

“Take out your tongue while you do it” Leah said as she cupped Hermione's face with one hand. Hermione was mid sucking and as she felt Leah’s hand, she looked up. “Fuck you are beautiful, specially with my cock in your mouth. There is a spell we can do… to get you breathing I mean. Do you want it? You can do this one yourself”.

Hermione didn’t even stop sucking, and merely nodded. Leah grunted with that particular lengthy suck from the girl underneath her. With very much effort, Leah pulled out, making both of them groan in disappointment.

“I would have never believed cock tasted so good” Hermione said, while she kept stroking with her hands, “OK, how would this work?”

“Here, the spell is Aer Spitiumiun” Leah said, fighting a groan.

“What are you going to do when i do the spell?” Hermione said innocently, trailing little kisses on Leah’s cock “Are you going to shove it down my throat? Are you going to choke me?”

Hermione had lost what little sense of decorum she had left and from the discarded bundle of clothes she pulled her wand and pointed at herself.

“Very well, how does this work? All I have to do is say the words?”

“Ever felt how something inside you stirs every time you are angry or sad or really really emotional?” Leah asked, with one hand pinching her hardened nipple and the other helping Hermione stroke her cock. “Well, grab that feeling. It’s really your magic, stirring, waiting for you to use it. Let go, let go of anything holding you back and push your magic. Feel what you want to do, feel the air in your lungs, and your chest, and also feel the big cock on your hand and remember what’s going to happen when you do the spell”.

Hermione started to breathe really deeply, and harshly and with great concentration showing on her face, she pointed the wand to her lungs and intoned the incantation.

“Aer Spiritum” she yelled.

Leah even felt Hermione's magic leaving through her wand only to go back into her chest. It had been like a rush, a torrent of air, calming yet enticing her. Hermione was powerful, and for some reason that made her feel even hornier. Her cock felt like a hot iron rod, and she desperately wanted it to be sheathed somewhere wet and tight, which would in short be Hermione’s tight throat. She could almost savor it.

Hermione’s chest glowed for half a second but whatever had happened was finally gone. Hermione seemed confused, but she pinched her nose and closed her mouth. Yet, her chest was still rising and falling.

“This is amazing!” Hermione said excitedly, jumping up from the ground and launching herself to Leah’s arms. She didn’t care about her current state, but Leah was certainly feeling her. Everywhere.

Hermione embraced her tightly, placing Leah’s cock just below her pussy, between Hermione's thighs, reaching a couple inches behind her buttcheeks. Hermione was squealing in delight.

“My first spell!” Hermione said in a high pitched voice “It was amazing, i could feel it coming from inside me! God, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Hermione’s chest was pressed against Leah’s, driving her absolutely crazy, and on top of it she could feel everything where her cock was grazing Hermione.

“I am going to suck you really, really, hard now” Hermione said, as she gave Leah a deep, searing kiss. Hermione’s kisses were unlike any she had ever experienced, and for a moment there she thought she had felt something strange. Something tugging from inside her chest. But it was gone just as fast.

Hermione knelt down again and did not hesitate to grab her cock. It seemed all her inhibitions were completely gone now, as she was licking and placing wet kisses all along her cock’s length. Leah could see her other hand was moving down, playing with her pussy and she smiled.

“OK, here goes nothing” Hermione said, as she grabbed Leah’s cock and positioned herself. She then grabbed one of Leah’s hands and placed it behind her head. “I want you to shove it deeper if i can’t do it on my own. I want to really experience a deepthroat”.

And then her mouth was on her cock, more and more of its length disappearing into Hermione’s beautiful parted lips. When it reached four inches, Hermione started coughing, which felt absolutely incredible around her cock. Leah was tempted to leave her cock there, since she could see Hermione was still breathing.

“That’s your gag reflex. Do you want to get rid of it Hermione?” Leah asked as she caressed the back of Hermione’s head softly. Hermione was looking directly into her eyes, and she realized why Men loved when she did that. The look of a pretty young girl , stuffed with cock on her throat, looking directly at her almost made her want to shove the remaining 8 inches. But she was going to help Hermione get rid of that pesky gag reflex.

Hermione merely nodded, not taking her eyes off Leah’s. She even stroked Leah’s cock a couple of times.

Leah started then pushing, just a single inch, making Hermione’s gag reflex harder. Oh how she wanted to see the bulge in the pretty brunette’s throat. She yearned to see it and stroke her neck as she throatfucked her. She needed to find a spell to let her choke girls without damaging their throat. She always loved when she was choked.

As soon as she was a couple of inches deeper, she stopped and started backing out, all the while Hermione making choking noises. She repeated this time and time again, her cock stretching Hermione’s throat every time, and slowly, the gag reflex started calming, and after a couple of minutes it was completely gone. Hermione didn’t even seem to have noticed, as she was content while slurping and gulping. Her lips were making small movements that were driving Leah crazy.

“Hermione, are you ready for me to go all the way in?” Leah asked.

Hermione didn’t even bother stopping, and nodded.

‘Yes, give it to me. Deeper’

Leah frowned, she could swear she had heard Hermione. She disregarded it, and concentrated on the task at hand. She grabbed Hermione's head with both hands and got ready to push all the way in.

‘Oh my god yes, grab me like that’.

Leah then pushed with all she had, and she saw her cock going all the way into Hermione’s mouth. It was mesmerizing, her lips were gripping it all the way, making it incredibly tight. She finally breached whatever had been stopping her before and to her utter delight Hermione actually moaned when she did. She had actually started to suck time and time again until Leah finally was completely inside her. She desperately wanted to reach down and watch Hermione’s throat bulging, but the urge to fuck her was overpowering her. So she gave in.

At first it was Hermione bobbing up and down a good four inches. It was something else, she hadn’t though Hermione would catch up so fast. But there she was, enjoying thoroughly as every bob of her head made her hit the base. Hermione’s moans were getting desperate and frantic, which was in turn driving her crazy. The moans built up more and more, and Leah realized Hermione was actually going to have an orgasm, so Leah decided to take it up a notch and grabbed the back of Hermione’s head.

Hermione stopped and looked up, watching intently, her eyes full of lust, conveying her total approval in desperation of her release. So Leah gave into her instincts and blasted inside her. Time and time again she penetrated Hermione’s mouth, who actually hugged her hips and was actually caressing her everywhere. Her skin was on fire and her orgasm was very close.

“Hermione” she said pleadingly as another moan was forced out her throat “I am so close, i am going to come”

Hermione’s answer was actually moaning more, and then she visibly started trembling, which made the sucking increase more and then she came.

She could feel blast after blast of cum pouring down Hermione’s stomach, which after a few moments had started to bulge up. It took awhile for her orgasm to subside, and she had almost lost her footing, she would have actually fallen if Hermione hadn’t gripped her ass when she had felt her own orgasm. She could never find the words to describe one of her cock orgasms, the release clouding her brain, giving her a high that no drug could achieve. After a half minute it stopped and she started pulling out. She loved how Hermione sucked all the way out, moaning softly, as if complaining about the missing cock.

When the head was finally out, Hermione actually whined, and reached to gave one final suck. Leah giggled and knelt down in front of Hermione, who did not waste a second and began kissing her. After-blowjob kisses always made Leah incredibly aroused, and she wouldn't rule out that her cock would rise up in a few more moments. But there was something she had to do first.

Her hands left Hermione’s neck and lowered down to her engorged belly, making Hermione gasp and look down. Her eyes bulged up in surprise.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Hermione said screaming, and Leah realized she was about, and she held her arms. She had to force herself to focus, cause she could actually feel the tips of her nipples grazing Hermione’s and she was tempted to take one in her mouth right then and there.

“Hermione wait”, she said trying to calm her down “Look at … Hermione! Look at… Look at me”

Hermione was hyperventilating and speaking so fast she could barely make a few words. Leah did the only thing she could think of and started kissing her again, and after a couple of minutes the girl relaxed.

“Hermione, don’t worry”

“Don’t worry? Don’t Worry?” Hermione whispered harshly “My stomach is full of cum. How in the world is that even possible!? What are we going to do?!”

“Actually Hermione,” Leah said caressing her belly softly “I can make it go away. It will actually be good for you. Very good. You see, for some reason, I always cum a lot. I think some wizards just have that much amount inside them. My mum actually knew more about it, and she found a way, or she created a way for cum to be absorbed. She theorized that wizards cumming so much was their way to share excess magic with witches. Anyways, that's not important, it's just a spell, OK?”-

Hermione’s breath had slowed down and she sat up to the bench, so Leah followed suit. Leah couldn't help herself, and caressed Hermione's belly, which was tight, but very round, like the one from a three month pregnant woman.

“Well, how would this work?” Hermione said, her voice with just the faintest hint of anxiousness.

“There are two ways,” Leah said, pulling her Mum’s diary, right on the page she knew she would find the spell. She had read it so many times it was almost memorized. But she had to show it to Hermione. She looked like the kind of girl that needed to know. So she opened the notebook and gave it to her.

While she read, Leah took advantage and started touching Hermione everywhere. She couldn’t control herself, and Hermione looked so very enticing. She didn’t know if Hermione realized it but she was actually moving her hips and her whole body in rhythm with her hands. And her cock responded, as it was shortly full mast again.

Hermione huffed, and closed the diary, and grabbed her discarded wand, and pointed it to herself. Her spell hit her belly, which glowed in a faint white light And not too long later her belly started shrinking and Hermione let out a gasp.

“Oh my god!” Hermione said. Between moans. She involuntarily opened her legs and one of her hands found its way to her pussy while the other pinched her breast. “This is amazing, it's like a soft orgasm.”

“That’s right Hermione” Leah said, as she pressed her body flush to Hermione’s and joined one of her hands in Hermione's pussy, softly massaging her clit in circles. “Ride it, you know you want to ride it”.

Hermione responded with a moan, and then she pulled Leah’s face into a searing kiss. Her belly had already returned to normal, and it even looked tighter, and her skin seemed to have a faint glow.

“That was brilliant Leah” she said gasping. However, her eyes immediately wandered towards Leah’s cock, which was pulsating and hard. Leah licked her lips and smirked.

“Do you want another go?” Leah asked, almost in a whisper, trying and failing not to sound desperate to have her cock lodged in Hermione’s throat.

“Yes, fuck yes, I want to” Hermione said as she launched herself into a heated kiss, her hands wandering to Leah’s body and Leah was loving. Hermione’s hands were just so soft, and her touch was a mixture of shyness, curiosity and lust. She would sometimes squeeze and others merely caress her body. She let out a gasp when Hermione slowly approached her inner thighs, and gripped the bench tightly as she closed in he pussy, feather-like, like a breeze of wind “God Leah, you are so hot, i can’t believe I'm so into your body”-

“I won’t hold back this time” Leah said, struggling to get her words out as Hermione placed small kisses in her neck while one of her hands stroked her cock. “Would you like to lie on the bench?”

“Bloody fuck, yes” Hermione said, without stopping her ministrations on her cock “I… Are you going to go down my throat again?.

“Only if you want me to” Leah said, watching Hermione’s caramel eyes intently. She might have given her a choice not to, but her breath was harsh and her nipples were hardened. Hermione noticed and bent down, and Leah had to gulp. Slowly, Hermione's lips touched her nipple, and gently, and slowly started sucking. Leah couldn’t hold back a whimper, her skin burning with Hermione's touch, and she forced her body to make her nipples just a bit wider and longer.

“Oh wow” Hermione said “That is bloody brilliant, I can’t stop sucking it”.

“Hermione, please” Leah said between moans “Please let me throat fuck you”

Hermione looked up, and Leah’s heart seemed to stop, and restart again when Hermione laid down on her back,arching it sensually as she pinched her own nipples. Leah was mesmerized. Nevertheless, she knelt just a tad above Hermione, her cock already grazing her lips, which were busy trailing sloppy kisses.

“Leah, I want you to go all out ok?” Hermione said as she liked the head of Leah’s cock “Don’t hold anything back, your cock needs to go down my throat, and all your cum in my belly again. I want to taste it all!”

Since the bench was just wide enough for Leah, she had no problem positioning herself, with her legs on each side of Hermione’s face, and she slowly lowered her body, until she felt her spongy cock-head go in, and another three inches along with it.

And then she let herself go.

It had been in an instant, and she felt her knees hit the soft bench, and her cock go down Hermione’s whole body. Hermione’s only noise had been of choking but it was drowned by a long moan from Leah. She always sounded like she was the one being fucked, and she loved making those noises.

She realized she was just on top of Hermione's pussy, which was incredibly enticing. She was shaved and seemed very tight and her small bud was showing, almost quivering. She couldn’t resist and she leaned down and kissed it. Her cock was already on fire, tight and warm, but the moment she kissed Hermione's clit the tightness increased and Hermione started sucking. So Leah gave her what she wanted.

Her back arched - she desperately wanted to have a mirror to see herself - and a couple of inches came out of the foot-long cock which was lodged in Hermione’s body, and then pushed. This time, it wasn’t slow, and she didn’t hesitate to start pumping into Hermione.

It was intense, and wet, and tight and was driving her crazy. But she did not stop licking and kissing Hermione’s pussy, which was now freely dripping and every time her tongue passed through Hermione’s very soft folds. She glanced down and saw her cock being devoured by Hermione and she felt an electric shock course through her body, and her hips started to move faster on their own.

She was almost seeing black, but she didn't stop licking Hermione's pussy, which was actually tasting amazingly sweet. If she wasn't so distracted by the sheer amount of tightness engulfing her cock, she would have realized this wasn't normal. But Hermione was being relentless in her sucking and she could barely concentrate.

She saw the small bud in Hermione's pussy was pulsating and she leaned down and sucked.

The reaction was instant and Hermione started trembling and moaning and she was suddenly being drenched. She thought it would have smelled bad but it was actually delightful, and the taste was incredible and she lapped furiously at Hermione's pussy.

Her own orgasm approached almost instantly after that and her pumping became erratic. She leaned up, which gave her a better angle, and a better view of Hermione's tight body arching up from her orgasm. She then grabbed Hermione's tits and proceeded to smash into her mouth. Her body was on fire as she rocked back and forth unrelentingly. She chastised herself again for not having a mirror to see herself riding Hermione's mouth, but the thought suddenly disappeared when her brain exploded at the same time her cock blasted into Hermione.

Her legs were vibrating and her hips moving erratically. Hermione was moaning as she tried to gulp down, not that she could avoid it, since everything was going directly down her throat. After a couple of moments the feeling subsided and she began rocking slowly riding the last moments of her orgasm. Hermione was once again with her belly inflated, and she couldn't have looked any more beautiful to Leah.

She decided to pull out, and Hermione once again moaned in disappointment. Both of them sat straight on the bench, leaning into each other, and kissed softly.

"You taste amazing" Hermione said as she continued snogging Leah, all the while reaching for her wand and to perform the spell again. And like the one before, just as she finished the intonation, she let out a soft gasp, and began rocking on the spot as the cum was absorbed inside her body.

"God, this is so good Leah" she said as she arched her back and pinched her nipples.

Leah's gaze was glued to Hermione's boobs, and she leaned down and began sucking on her left tit. The sounds Hermione was making her were clouding her mind and as her belly was one again flat and toned, she put an arm behind her back and in one swift motion she pulled Hermione. She didn't know how, but it was almost effortless for her and Hermione found herself suddenly on top of Leah.

"Oh my, you are strong" she said as she closed the distance to Leah. Their bodies were flush, and their breasts touched sending electrical shocks through Leah's bodies, all the while they kissed sensually. Hermione's tongue tasted sweet, and she realized it was actually the taste of her own cum. If she wasn't so thoroughly distracted she would have realized she was becoming addicted to both Hermione and to her own cum.

"Hermione" Leah said between kisses, gasping for air esc6h time "Can i fuck you? Please I can't stand it! Look at my cock it's so hard for you again."

Hermione, merely nodded, as she put both legs on Leah's sides.

"Please go easy on me first, you know?" she said in a seductive tone "Shorten your cock first, and make it bigger as i get more, let say, comfortable".

Leah immediately understood and she soon complied. Her cock shrunk into her body, making it 5 inches instead of longer than 12. Hermione's hips rocked making her pussy slide all the way through Leah's cock's length.

"I’m so wet," Hermione said in a whisper "My pussy is dripping, can't you feel it? And your cock is so warm. Please Leah, do it. I am yours now, make me yours. Take my pussy!.

Leah reached round Hermione's tiny waist and harshly smacked Hermione's round, soft buttocks, holding them tight.

"I'm so ready to fuck you. I will go easy on you at first, but as soon as you start moaning, I won't hold back anymore, ok?"

Hermione placed her hands against the wall, bracing herself, all the while she arched back, presenting her tits to Leah.

"So fucking beautiful".

Leah didn't need to use her hands to position her cock. Her metamorphmagus powers responded to all her thoughts, her cock shrinking and then positioning below Hermione's pussy. Hermione seemed frozen on the spot all the while Leah's cock began growing up until the point the tip touched Hermione's pussy lips.

"Do it! Don't fucking tease me, put it inside"

And so, Leah did. The warmth started to envelop her cock and Hermione hissed, up until her hymen. Leah made a move to kiss Hermione's creamy neck trying to convey a question.

"Yes, do it you bitch, break my pussy"

And then she was inside her. It was unbelievably tight. Hermione pressed forward her chest, her eyes closing in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her breath coming labored.

She couldn't help but to grab Hermione's delicious ass, caressing it lovely. Leah cooed and gave light kisses to the beautiful brunette trembling on top of her.

"Are you OK sweetie? Fuck you are tight"

"Yes" she said, though without opening her eyes. Leah could almost feel how hard Hermione was gripping the back of the seat. Leah hissed in pleasure when Hermione's pussy gripped her cock even more tightly.

"God it just started to feel so very very nice Leah. I… my hips want to move on their own."

"Well what's stopping you?" Leah said as she kissed Hermione's perky rosy nipple.

"I want to feel all your cock" she answered, raising her head to the ceiling with her mouth open in pleasure. "I want it to go all the way inside me and then stretch it all around. I want it to be as wide as a fucking pole and ruin me, can you do that please?".

"Are you sure?" Leah said, her own voice betraying how desperate she was to do just that.

"Yes please!" She said glancing down and grabbing her face to kiss Leah. Those kisses were driving Leah stupid.

So she complied, her cock growing with just a thought. She first stretched through Hermione's hot pussy, making her whimper in delight. Music to her ears.

After a couple agonizingly long seconds, it finally bottomed out, hitting a soft barrier that she couldn't go through. She applied more pressure but it wasn't budging.

"More Leah, get it inside there" Hermione begged.

"I can't, it's not letting me," she said now embracing Hermione tightly, pressing her face to Hermione's tits, kissing her chest desperately.

"Fuck, why won't it go in" Hermione complained, pushing her body down, only making the pressure on Leah's cock increase.

"I don't understand why, it's so so fucking frustrating, I want it to go inside you." Leah remembered how it felt when she had been inside Professor McGonagall.

"Never mind that, just make it wider." She said caressing Leah's hair. It felt incredibly, how her hands softly went through it, yet desperate to have more.

She then compiled and started making her cock wider, which was a whole new level of pleasure. After a couple of seconds, she felt Hermione gripping tightly her shoulders.

"Stop, I don't think I can't take more than that right now. It stopped hurting though, so I am going to start moving"

And fuck did she move.

Hermione grabbed the back of the seat again, and slowly, oh so very slowly, raised her hips. Leah could feel Hermione's pussy gushing out, and she hissed as Leah's cock came out a couple inches. Her thighs had been soaked from Hermione's warm pussy.

Hermione's back arched and Leah caressed it. Virgin pussy was something she hadn't had before and felt incredible. She decided that when she was to be fucked in the pussy for the first time, she would always reshape her pussy to her original size so she could make anyone feel like that every time.

Then Hermione slammed down and Leah could only gasp in response. Hermione on the other hand seemed to have a mini orgasm right there since she moaned loudly. Their eyes met and the same thought seemed to go through their heads.

"Oh, I'm going to ride you hard Leah".

She raised her hips again, not as slow as the first time, and then slammed down. Leah could only hold Hermione's tight ass for dear life as Hermione began twerking her hips mercilessly. It was absolute heaven, the warmth, the tightness, the pressure, coming and going. She really wanted to see her cock being devoured by the delicious pussy, but she was frozen by the sheer pleasure.

Their moans were growing stronger and more desperate, and Leah had sunk her face to Hermione's tits again. She slapped a butt cheek eliciting a hiss from Hermione who responded by letting herself go in one swift stroke down.

"Do that again"

Leah didn't comply, but instead reached down Hermione's legs and then all the way to her back. She was skinny enough that Leah's arms reached to the opposite side of her hips. Hermione stopped moving and was softly cooing with the slight movements caused by Leah positioning. Leah then grabbed one of Hermione's legs and put her all the way up until it reached her own shoulder. Then she did the other one and Hermione caught up, and linked her feet behind Leah's head. She was whimpering in anticipation.

And with a strength Leah knew was not normal, she stood up, carrying Hermione with her and held her only by her ass.

"Fuck yes"

Leah , still holding Hermione in the air, pulled her hips back, and forcefully slammed back in. She wasn't holding anything back and Hermione seemed to be completely lost in the feeling. Leah's cock was pistoning inside Hermione's pussy, which was again overflowing with her fluids, making it ever more slick. 

Leah hadn't even realized when she let go of Hermione to grab her face to kiss her, and Hermione floated mid air in the same position while still being rammed by the humongous flesh rod until Hermione finally came, with a leg shaking orgasm, which Leah thoroughly enjoyed feeling reverberating in her cock. But that hadn't prevented her from continuing plowing into Hermione, specially when her pussy seemed to vice grip Leah's cock.

"Oh god Leah, please, do it from behind now.".

Again, Leah hadn’t noticed what she was doing, and with what only be magic, she rotated Hermione mid air, eliciting a loud groan from the beauty that now had nowhere to hold to. Hermione’s legs were still hanging to the sides and Leah continued to plow into the glorious pussy. Hermione’s soft back was now pressing against her own chest and Hermione had turned around her face and immediately started kissing Leah. Hermione seemed to be losing control once again, moaning desperately against her lips. Her legs started shaking and Leah could feel Hermione’s pussy vibrating, milking her cock.

Hermione stopped kissing Leah and began moaning with all she could.

“Oh my god, yes! I am cumming so much Leah! Please cum inside me! Please! Please”

Leah had lost all ability to speak, only whimpers coming out from her throat. The pressure on her cock, and the feeling of the beautiful girl pressed against her, now rocking uncontrollably, finally was too much, and she came inside.

“Yes!” Hermione yelled, as Leah felt how her cum flowed out into Hermione’s womb, which was rapidly filling, making her belly inflate. “God yes, this is so good, keep cumming inside me”

Leah could feel the spell acting and absorbing every drip of cum, warming up Hermione’s pussy even more.

Finally, she plopped back into the seat, bringing Hermione with her. The beautiful brunette was now rocking the last of the orgasm, with her hands leaning behind, her hips moving deliciously softly.

Leah reached up and played with Hermione’s nipple’s, which still were painfully erect.

“That was unbelievable Leah” Hermione said, still rocking her hips “You told me of another way we could do the cum absorption spell, didn’t you? My memory is so hazy, it feels like I know you from so long!”

Hermione finally plopped back, resting against Leah’s chest, leaning fully on Leah’s lap, her cock still lodged in Hermione’s pussy. They kissed softly, entirely spent, with a thin glistening layer of after-love sweat. Their lips softly caressed each other and Leah realized Hermione's tongue tasted like her cock, and it was incredibly delicious, something that ought not to be possible. They both finally rested, their chests softly heaving.

“My mum also created what she called a Rune Array” Leah said, still trying to regain her breath “It is applied as a tattoo with a spell, and it can be applied multiple times in order to absorb faster. Would you care to try?”

“Absolutely” Hermione said, “I trust you to put it on me, on my side its fine. Do just a basic one. I have a hunch that i will be needing it from now on”.

Both of them chuckled softly at that.

“We have to get ready Leah” Hermione said, not entirely convincingly.

“I know, i just don't want to take my cock out”

“Tell you what, Let’s change to watch the other pretty girls and boys we are going to be fucking from now on. That’s right, I want to join you in any escapades you have, if you’ll have me.”

Leah had reached for her wand, earlier discarded in the opposite seat, and recited a spell to imprint a tattoo in the target, with the rune array firmly lodged in her mind. It glowed blue for a moment on Hermione’s side, and then turned black. 

“That looks really bloody sexy” Hermione said “Don’t you think? But seriously, we have to get ready”.

Leah’s cock twitched eliciting a whimper from Hermione, who had just begun to feel the effects of her cum being absorbed inside her womb.

Finally Hermione’s belly had returned to normal, even looking tighter than before, and Leah dislodged herself from inside.

“I think this is the beginning of a really amazing friendship” Hermione said with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
